Rip in Reality
by Torataro
Summary: I downloaded the best reborn background ever. Check. I installed it. Check. I woke up to find a fictional Mafia family in my room. Uh-oh, that wasn't part of the plan. DISCONTINUED
1. Arrival

**O-T-A-K-U = In Len/Lenne's (One of my OCs) POV****  
****Roman numerals from I - X = Tsuna's POV**

"Talking"  
_"Talking in Japanese"_  
_3rd person narration?_

I do not own Reborn. I own only my OCs.

**O-T-A-K-U**

Sometimes, I really wonder if anything interesting will ever happen.

I, Lenne Nguyen, have never seen anything exciting happen in this town for the last fourteen years. Seriously, the most exciting thing in the last three years (Other than bad things like car crashes) was that a new strip mall opened up, adding to the collection of Xerox copies the city already has. Oh joy.

But anyways, who am I to talk? Even though I yearn for something to happen to this dull town, I'm not doing anything to get there. Yeah, I'm a hypocrite, aren't I?

After another boring day at middle school, I decided to procrastinate on my computer instead of working right away. It was a boring week. Tons of homework, half my friends sick at home with the flu, and none of the fanfiction I read was updated. To make things worse, midterms were coming up soon.

At least the computer was still working. Speaking of the computer, I should get a new wallpaper for the computer. Staring at the same old Persona 4 wallpaper I had was getting old. Since I started re-watching reborn for what seemed like the seventh time, I may as well have a matching desktop.

I searched Google images, trying to find one that wasn't yaoi, and was centered around most of the cast, rather than just Tsuna or another guardian. Although I supported yaoi, I wasn't the only one using the computer. I didn't really want to know what would happen if my mom found out I liked seeing men "bang" each other. Hm, I can't even imagine her reaction. Well, I'd probably be disowned or kicked out of the house. Better play safe for now I guess.

After browsing for a while, I found one that I liked. It had all the Vongola guardians on it along with reborn against a plain white background. In the back ground, there were the other mafia families and groups, like the Kokuyo, Varia, and Millefiore.

It was just what I wanted... How creepily awesome. I right clicked, saving the image to my personal hard drive. It took up a crapload of space. Oh well, doesn't matter, that's what all of my SD card and USBs are for. But then again… I've crashed seven USBs in the last year without even trying. Perhaps this isn't such a good idea, taking up this much space in the memory for an anime wallpaper…

Ah, screw it, I'll deal with the consequences later, when I feel like it.

As I clicked the button that made it my wallpaper, the lights in my house suddenly turned off. Before I could react, I whited out suddenly. Great... Just great.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

Where… was I?

The last thing I remembered was walking home from school with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. We were just doing the usual routine; having a nice conversation while Gokudera-kun yelled at Yamamoto-kun for something random, like how he was walking faster than me or something. We were heading to my house to hang out and do homework, but when we arrived, something strange had happened.

The world had gone dark, as if there was a solar eclipse, suddenly switching back to normal. I felt strange, as my body had gone numb from the inside out. As I collapsed, the world began to spin.

After staying in the position I was in for a while, I realised I was lying down on a smooth hardwood floor. That's strange… the entrance to my house had smooth stone tiles. If this wasn't my house, where was I? Did I get transported to another time again?

I sat up, looking at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom of some sort that I didn't recognize. The room was rather empty, with a twin sized bed in the corner, and a messy desk with a computer on it, which was currently shut off. A book shelf packed with manga and textbooks was near the closet. Other than that and a few posters on the walls, the floor of the room was bare.

Standing up, I tripped over something. Looking down, I saw a girl lying down on the floor. She looked around our age, with short black hair in a bob, and glasses. Did I land on her or something? Wait a minute, she wasn't moving. Was she dead?

Instinctively, I let out a scream.

"_HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

I heard the sound of something moving behind me. Turning around, I saw Gokudera-kun jumping up on his feet in one fluid motion, grabbing my shoulders, looking extremely worried.

"_Juudaime, are you alright?"_

It seems like my scream woke him up.

"_Y-Yes! Please let go of me!"_

I heard another shuffling noise in the background. Both of us turned our heads to see Yamamoto-kun getting up, rubbing his eyes. Eh? He was here too?

"_Mm… Tsuna? Did you reno__vate your house or something? It looks different…"_ He looked like he was half-asleep, still in a bit of a daze.

After finally calming everyone down (including myself), I told them about how I had found the girl on the floor. When Gokudera looked at her for a second, he revealed she was only unconscious. Thank goodness…

We put her on the bed in the corner, which was probably hers. We decided to wake for her to wake up, since she probably knew where we were.

**O-T-A-K-U**

"_Do you think she's an e-enemy?" _A voice said. It sounded like a boy, but oddly feminine and familiar…

"_I don't know. I think so..." _Said a second voice, sounding rather cheerful.

After a second of processing this fact, I realised they weren't speaking English. Rather, they were speaking Japanese. Thank god I begged my mom to sign me up for some lessons a couple of months ago. I sat up suddenly from my bed hitting my head something hard. Ouch... Since when did I have a rock dangling above my bed?

"_Ahh! Ow, ow ow… that hurt a lot..."_

"_Are you alrig__ht, Juudaime?"_

Juudaime? There was only one person I know who used that word. And they were in a fictional anime. One that wasn't supposed to exist. And I don't recall inviting some cosplayers to my room.

Slowly, I turned my head towards the cause of the commotion. A silver haired boy was shouting at a rather feminine looking boy with brown hair, panicked and worried about the latter's wound. A boy with spiky black hair was sitting on a couch in a corner fingering a baseball. I could feel my heart racing as I recognized them.

"What the... Who are you people?" I began. I obviously know who they were but it'd lead to awkward questions if I had called them by name without them introducing themselves.

"_Erm..._ The feminine boy said, looking quite nervous. "_I ca__n explain... I don't know how but we suddenly found ourselves here and we found you passed out on the floor so we put you on that bed over there..."_

He pointed towards my bed. I must have had a rather confused expression, as he tried to introduce himself and his friends in English. Broken English.

"I-I ... Tsunayoshi S-Sawada." He said awkwardly.

"Hayato Gokudera." Said the silver haired boy, scowling.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Said the boy with the baseball, sunny and cheerful.

As soon as the name came out of his mouth, Gokudera began yelling at him about how your family name goes after your first name in English, or something like that.

" T-Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Ah_. Nice to meet you. You can call me "Len" _I said, giving them my nickname while trying to supress my giggles at their engrish.

"_Len-san, where are we?" _Tsuna asked.

"_We're currently in Canada... Why do you ask?"_

"_WHAT?" _Said all three at once.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

So according to Len-san, we're in Canada. A couple of minutes ago we were in Namimori. This doesn't make sense. I looked outside the window, spotting many unfamiliar buildings. This wasn't Namimori. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun looked like they were thinking the same thing. After explaining the situation to Len-san (kinda), we realized we had nowhere to stay, and we were stuck in a country we knew next to nothing about, with very little knowledge of the language. And this time we didn't have Reborn with us, so we had nobody that could help us.

"_Is it really okay for us to stay here Len-san?_" I asked. At first, I expected her to say no, since we were total strangers.

"_Yeah, __I don't think my mom will mind.__ But you guys__ will have to share a room. There's some air mattresses in that room over there. I'll go track down a change of clothes for you guys_. _Do you guys know how to inflate one_? " She said, pointing to a room at the end of the hall.

_"Yes. T-Thank you."_

Len-san walked over into her room. I walked over to the living room where Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun were. Gokudera-kun was examining some magazines that were on the coffee table while Yamamoto was looking at the DVD collection. There were some in English, and quite a few in Japanese. Most of them were horror based anime and movies, so we didn't touch them. Things like that scared me.

_If Tsuna had taken a closer look, then he would have noticed the Katekyo Hitman Reborn DVDs hidden behind them._

**O-T-A-K-U**

Leaving the boys alone, I went over to my room and turned on to the computer. There were empty black silhouettes where Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto used to be in my wallpaper. The hell? Since when did my computer become a portal for mafioso? I logged off soon afterwards. If I had left it on, I'd probably have OCD about it all week. I decided to figure this out later.

I walked over to the closet to go find something for the boys to wear, since they'd need a change of clothes. I had homework today, so I couldn't take them shopping for new clothes. I didn't really have the budget either.

I looked though the racks for something that wasn't feminine and frilly. I shuddered, thinking of the time my mom forced me to go shopping with her. Ugh. Pink as far as the eye could see. I mean, I don't mind wearing skirts and dresses or stuff like that, but my mom's taste in fashion is literally: WEAR HOT PINK LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. Eventually I tracked down some random T-shirts and some track pants.

After digging in my book shelf for some dictionaries, I found them sitting on the air mattresses in the other room.

"_Well, here you go. I think you guys should take a look at this._" I said, passing them a English-to-Japanese dictionary and some other English grammar books I found around the house.

_"T-Thank you."_

"_So, what are you guys__ going to do? Should I sign you guys up for school or something? I can't have you staying home all day, and I don't think it'll be easy to find jobs. How about it?_" I asked.

"_Sure. I don't think we can do anything else anyway..." _Tsuna said, with a nervous laugh.

"_Alrighty then! But first, I gotta teach you guys how to speak English!"_ I said, determined.

_And thus, the next hour or three was spent on the beginning lesson._


	2. School and Skylarks

I actually made a second chapter? Awesome~

But I have a lot of Homework and tests coming up so I might not publish a new chapter for a while... BUT I WILL WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL!

To answer some questions, more characters **will** come into the story, but not all of them will come out of _my_ laptop. They might come out of other computers instead. Or randomly appear. Also, I _might_ have an event where they discover some KHR manga. You'll just have to wait until it happens.

Remember: Reborn ain't belong to me, folks.

"Talking"

_"Talking in Japanese"_

_3rd person narration_

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

"Okay, class, today we have three new students joining us. They just transferred here from Japan, so they might have a few problems with English." The teacher said.

I walked into the classroom with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. The kids kept staring at us. The teacher asked us to introduce ourselves. We had spent the last couple of days looking at the English books Len-san brought us. Gokudera-kun picked it up quickly, but Yamamoto and I still had a lot of trouble with it. We started to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Hayato Gokudera."

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please call m-me Tsuna." I stuttered.

"I'm Ya...Erm...Takeshi Yamamoto" Yamamoto said, almost messing up like he did when we met Len-san.

"Very well then, please take a seat near the back. We're doing math right now. You know algebra, correct?" The teacher said, pointing towards some empty seats.

"Yes." We all said. I wasn't great at math, but I knew a little bit. I hoped people wouldn't call me no-good Tsuna like they had when I was in Namimori.

It was quite awkward, sitting there. Some of the other kids were staring at us. We had previously went to Namimori middle, where you had to wear a uniform. Here at Len-san's school, there were no uniforms. I wasn't used to stuff like this; wearing your regular clothes to school. Even Gokudera looked a little nervous from the new enviroment. I stared at the problems the teacher had wrote on the board. He had wrote down a couple of word problems, and told us to partner up with somebody to solve them. Gokudera-kun partnered up with me, while Yamamoto-kun partnered up with a boy sitting next to him. That boy had a T-shirt with the school name and a baseball bat on it, so I assumed he was a supporter of the school team or was a member. They were already in a deep conversation about the sport. I looked over to where Len-san was. She was talking with her friend. I spaced out a bit and thought about what had happened to **our **friends. Were they still in Namimori? Were they in Canada? Why were we here? Where was Kyoko-chan? I had many questions, but my train of thought was interrupted by Gokudera-kun.

_"Juudaime! Let's finish this problem together!"_

_"Uh... Okay."_

**O-T-A-K-U**

I told my friend and fellow KHR fan; Allen, about the current situation. I could see him shaking with joy when he saw his favorite mafia boss join our class. He was the only one who I was going to tell the truth to. Everyone else thought they were just some transfer students who decided to move here randomly. It took him everything he had not to go up to Tsuna and co. and start worshiping them like the fanboy he was. I would have probably had the same reaction. I used to be a rabid fangirl in grade one, but retired in grade two. I'm serious. My room was filled with pictures of a certain ninja on team 7 with the Sharingan. I shuddered thinking of who I used to be.

"So it's actually them?" Allen asked.

"Yup. The real 27, 59, and 80." I replied, referring to them by character number so they wouldn't find out.

"Holy crap. I wish I had a KHR character living with me..." He stared off into the distance, caught in a daydream.

"Well, if you keep thinking like that, we'll never get this problem done." I pointed at the board.

"Guess you're right."

The problem wasn't too hard. It was just a really long and fancy way of saying "Find _X_." After a couple of minutes, they called up the various pairings to present their solutions. Tsuna began the explanation, reading off of a piece of lined paper. The entire piece of paper was covered by complex equations. Looks like Gokudera did most of the work while Tsuna did the talking. It was quite funny watching him. He looked like a frightened mouse in front of the class. I wouldn't blame him though; he WAS presenting in a different language in a new class. It was a pretty good explanation, save for the grammar and pronunciation mistakes here and there. The next couple of presentations passed by pretty quickly. Soon it was lunch. I grabbed my lunch bag from my locker and headed to the cafeteria. Man, today I'd actually have something good for lunch. the other day Yamamoto made sushi for all of us. Even though he wasn't as good as his father, it was still pretty good food.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

Apparently at this school, you ate with everyone else in the cafeteria instead of eating in the classroom like Nami Middle. The students didn't have bentos either. This could take some getting-used to. We were lucky that Len-san let us use her kitchen. She even helped by going to the market and buying ingredients for Yamamoto-kun to make sushi. I guess she didn't mind, as he was making sushi for all of us. As I walked down the hall, lunch in hand, I saw a poster advertising something. I took a closer look. Maybe it was a club I could join! I didn't do much at Namimori...

"**Disciplinary committee: Recruiting. Report to Room 118 after lunch for more details."**

Oh. It was just a recruitment poster for the disciplinary committee.

…

…

…

Wait. WHAT? HIBARI-SAN WAS HERE?

I pointed out the poster to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. They had the same reaction. We asked a random student passing by where Room 118 was. We ran down to where he said it was and opened the door. A familiar tonfa-wielding prefect was sitting at the desk at the far end of the room... TALKING TO LEN-SAN?

**O-T-A-K-U**

I decided to check out the new committee that had supposedly formed today. I forgot what they were called, but I decided to check it out anyway. I liked joining clubs and teams. Our soccer team last year got 4th place in a tournament! That may sound nice, but considering there were only **4** teams in the tournament, it wasn't all that great. But the rest of the class/school didn't need to know that. (AN: Actually happened to me.)

After about a minute of walking, I came across the room the poster mentioned. I knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knocked again, harder. I got a reply this time. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was. It was quite deep.

"Come in."

I opened the door. There, sitting at an old teachers desk, was Kyoya Hibari. Standing in the corner was Kusakabe. He must have been Hibari's "Translator." Great. Now I have more crazy mafioso to deal with. If they was here, this must be the Disciplinary committee HQ. Then again, it wouldn't be a bad idea. I've always wanted to be in a disciplinary committee since I discovered Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I guess I was "strong" enough. And Hibari would keep the "order" in the school, right? I'd finally be able to walk outside and not be hit by snowballs, stray sports equipment, or other things from the noisy younger kids.

"Is this the disciplinary committee?" I asked, acting clueless.

"Yes." Kusakabe replied.

"I know this is an odd question but... who are you?"

"... Tetsuya Kusakabe. Vice-president of the disciplinary committee."

"Who's he?" I said pointing towards Hibari.

"He is our Committee president. Kyoya Hibari. He only speaks Japanese." He said, motioning towards the mentioned "Head-honcho."

I turned to face him. He was doing some paperwork, but was still aware of the situation. I began to ask him something.

"_Hey, Hibari-san, do you mind if I joi-"_

I was interrupted by the door opening suddenly. A certain mafia boss burst into the room with his rain and storm guardians.

"_What do you herbivores want?" _Hibari said, looking irritated at the crowd in the room. A faint trace of cloud flames were beginning to appear on his Vongola ring. I stayed on the sidelines with Kusakabe, watching the scene unfold.

"_Stop crowding in my office... or I'll bite you to death."_ The "skylark" said, raising a tonfa that he produced out of nowhere.

"_S-Sorry Hibari-san!"_

Tsuna dashed away from the room, tripping in the process. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind their boss, helping him up from the ground. I decided to leave for now as well. I told Kusakabe I'd come back later, and walked down the hall to the lunchroom. I decided to check my laptop when I got home. There might be a clue as to who else has arrived in this world.

_As the two teens walked away from the commotion, there was only one thing on their minds:_

_Why is Hibari here, and how did he get here?_

_However, while one was worried about the condition of his friends the other was worried that she forgot to bring her laptop to school._

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Guys, should "Normal characters" like Len and Allen be able to use flames later on? (Poll on my page.)

And should teenage Lambo appear in reality or should child Lambo?

"Allen" is based off a friend I have who isn't using their real name.

I didn't realize the similarity between Len and Allen until I finished writing. XD


	3. A Weekend Off

Well, here's chapter three, folks. "Allen" got a bit pissed at me exaggerating his appreciation for KHR, so I'm toning it down bit by bit. Sorry about that, man. And to my readers: expect some varia crack at the beach in the future, after more of the guardians appear.

Reborn does not belong to me.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I ran away from Hibari as fast as I could without tripping. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. If Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun weren't there, I probably would have face-planted into the ground. We walked over where most of the students were heading to: the cafeteria. However, this time Gokudera-kun was the one that fell. I tried to help him up, but he was rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach like he had a stomachache.

"_Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?"_

"_B...Big sis..."_ He passed out on the floor, his stomach making weird noises.

Big sis? Wait. That could only mean one thing. I slowly looked up. If my jaw wasn't secured to my face, it would have probably been in the floor by now. In front of me, was the poison scorpion herself, selling pizza. Thankfully for the students, _most_ of it was delivered from a local pizza joint. I could see one lone pizza near the back of the pile that had purple mist coming from the box. I immediately felt sorry for the last couple of students who were going to buy pizza. Bianchi seemed to be enjoying herself. It looks like a pretty easy job. She didn't really need to talk that much. Just give pizza and take money.

I asked a random student to get the nurse for Gokudera-kun, and I sat down at an empty table with Yamamoto. Len-san and her friend sat down next to us. Apparently his name was Allen. When Gokudera woke up, we discussed what we were going to do on the weekend. Eventually, we decided to go to the zoo for some reason. Len's mother would be driving us. It sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun, but I couldn't help feeling bad was going to happen... Maybe I'm just paranoid from all the spartan training Reborn's been giving me. Speaking of my spartan home-tutor, where was he?

**O-T-A-K-U**

So after lunch we went to the school library/computer lab to work on a report for science. Only one computer was already on. I ran over and "claimed" it before anyone else could. There was one internet tab open. When the teacher left to go get some papers from our classroom, I immediately opened it. It was the same wallpaper set to my computer. Some kid must have tried to stick it on his USB and messed up. Black silhouettes replaced Hibari and Bianchi, just like they did with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Upon closer inspection, I saw that three other silhouettes had replaced people. They seemed to be standing a bit close together, so I couldn't tell who it was, as they just looked like a clump of black with three pairs of legs. I tried to imagine a list of trios in the series that could have been there, but before I could figure it out, the teacher came back in the room and I was forced to close it or get one heck of a long lecture about focusing on your work during school hours. Damn teachers; why have they mastered the art of arriving at the worst times possible? I sighed and began typing up my report. I tried to get most of it done at school so I wouldn't have to work on it on my laptop at home and risk my new "housemates" seeing my wallpaper. That wouldn't end well.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

After a couple days of adjusting to this new school, it was finally the weekend. The bell that signaled the end of the day had just gone off. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and I grabbed our stuff from our lockers and headed out the door, avoiding the disciplinary committee's new headquarters. No matter where we were, I really didn't want to go to Hibari's office if I didn't have to. There were some kids at Namimori who had been "bitten to death", and the bruises lasted so long that nobody remembered a time when those bruises weren't present on that unfortunate group. I remembered the time Hibari had bitten me to death. God, it was like a year's worth of bullying rolled up into one painful dose. Multiply that by how many times he smacks you with his tonfas and you have the meaning of being "bitten to death."

So after we got home and rested a bit, Allen-kun came over and we discussed what the plan for tomorrow was. Len-san printed out a map so we could decide where we wanted to go first. The last time I had been to a zoo was the time I went with Kyoko-chan. It was utter chaos. I hoped this time we wouldn't get attacked by lions and have to save another zen-meditating red panda like last time. Eventually, what was supposed to be a simple trip-planning meeting turning into an argument between Len-san and Gokudera-kun on where we should go first.

"We should go this way! It's the fastest route!" Gokudera shouted, pointing at a bunch of complicated equations and diagrams he had wrote on a chalkboard that seemed to spawn on command.

"Does it really matter that much? It's just a visit to the zoo!"

Before Gokudera-kun could reach for some dynamite and possibly injure someone, Allen-kun stepped into the argument.

"Now, now, guys, let's just go to the zoo however the heck we want tomorrow. No plans, no anything."

It was a relief to see the two calm down, but it was quite funny as Allen-kun was the one who suggested we make plans to go in the first place. After some awkward apologies, we did some of our homework, and started to make dinner. Len-san's mom got home a little late from work so we usually made dinner and everything by ourselves. Len-san was an okay cook, and she didn't mind making dinner for four people every night. It was quite nice trying different types of western food every night. After a nice dinner, I took a shower and went to bed early, so I wouldn't be sleepy the next day. As I laid down on the air mattress, I asked Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun a question, as they couldn't sleep as well.

"_Guys, do you think we'll ever go home?"_

There was a moment of silence, only penetrated by the soft humming noise of the refrigerator in the kitchen. Eventually I got a response.

"_Yeah, we will. I'll make sure we get home no matter what, Juudaime."_

"_You can count on me too, Tsuna."_

It was reassuring to hear this from them. And with that, the clutches of sleep had claimed us, and we were all asleep.

**O-T-A-K-U**

Well, the car ride was quite interesting. The entire time Gokudera was pissed about being stuck in the back seat with Yamamoto instead of his boss. Allen was sitting in the front, and I was sitting in the middle with Tsuna. The zoo was too far to walk to, yet it was a reasonable distance by car or bus. I passed Gokudera a book about Aliens and other creatures to quiet his whining. When he finished reading, I just threw a picture of Bianchi back there. It was quite entertaining to watch the infamous "Smokin' bomb" out cold with his cheek smushed against the window while Yamamoto poked him with a stick of strawberry pocky. I took some pictures so I'd have some blackmail material of him. After that the car was pretty quiet, save for some small talk here and there.

"_Tsuna-kun, where did you get that ring of yours? It looks really nice on you." _I said, pointing towards the Vongola ring of sky.

"_Uhh... I got it from an old friend of mine." _Tsuna replied.

"_That's nice. I wish I had a ring like that... It looks really cool!"_ I said, acting interested. It was half-true, as I did want an awesome ring that could emit dying will flames.

For the entirety of 12 seconds, Tsuna had a look on his face that could be interpreted as "Why the heck do you want a mafia ring?" That look when away as soon as he realized that I, a normal teenage girl, couldn't _possibly_ have ANY knowledge about the mafia or the Vongola family. How wrong he was.

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R—E-N-D**

Well, that's chapter three. Can anyone guess who's gonna be introduced in ch. 4? It shouldn't be too hard. I worked on this while doing homework, and now I must get back to it. See you guys in the next chapter! And don't forget to R & R~

(P.S "Allen", I know you're reading this. Instead of nagging at me to update on facebook, get an account, and nag at me in your review .)


	4. Possessed by the Mist

Wao, we're already at chapter 4. but more reviews would be nice... Anyways, here's Chapter 4 of "Reborn Reality" And remember to visit my page for a poll. Or review. Sorry I took so long. I literally had a project due everyday of the week . Well, expect the next chapter to be an awesome battle or something.

And reborn does not belong to me. And thanks for the favorites/alerts guys ~~

**O-T-A-K-U**

Y'know, it would have been a decent trip if we hadn't spotted _that_ trio at the zoo. We were just walking around enjoying the view until we arrived at the lion's cages. One boy was arguing with another boy. They were both dressed in a green uniform. I would have ignored them, if it had not been for the pineapple-headed girl tagging along with them. Holy crap. First there was Hibari, then there was Bianchi, and now we have to deal with the Kokuyo trio? This could be troublesome. I didn't mind those three, but where Chrome goes, Mukuro has a chance of popping up. The wallpaper on my laptop had everyone but Mukuro. Made sense now. Mukuro couldn't be here unless Chrome was. I pointed out the trio to Tsuna, wondering how he'd react.

"_Tsuna, look at that girl over there. She has this awesome hairstyle! Do you think I'd be able to do something like that?"_ I lied, pointing in the general direction of the kokuyo trio.

"_Ne? What are you talking abo-"_ He stopped mid-sentence.

My theory was right. He totally started freaking out. He caught the attention of many strangers passing by, including the trio. They turned around. Chrome was about to say something but Ken butted into the conversation before she could do anything.

"_Huh? Why are you idiots here, bion?"_

"_We should be asking you the same question!"_ Gokudera said, very pissed off.

"_Well, we wanted to go find Kakipi more bespectacled kappa friends at the zoo! It's not like we were looking for lions, cheetahs, and rhinos to battle and test to see if I'm stronger than them!"_ he said, pointing at Chikusa.

"_Ken, I'm getting mad. And your oddly specific denial makes you all the more suspicious..."_ Chikusa stated, looking quite bored as he stared off somewhere else, trying to look like he wasn't involved in any of this chaos.

"_Eh? Stop using big words, bion!"_ Ken shouted, stamping his foot on the ground like a kid.

While the two argued in their own little world, Chrome managed to escape, and made her way over to where Tsuna and I were.

"_Ah... Nice to see you boss..."_ She mumbled.

"_Nice to see you again... oh wait. Chrome, meet Len-san."We've been staying at her place for a while." _

I nodded and reached out to shake her hand. As her petite hand made contact with my fingerless-gloved one, her hand suddenly became much bigger, and I was face-to-face with the only pineapple-headed antagonist in the series. Great, now I have to deal with Mr. Pineapple-pedo.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

It was nice to see Chrome getting along with Len-san. She never really opened up to anyone other than Mukuro. I was about to go leave them alone for a second until I realized Chrome was gone. Replaced by my other mist guardian that tried to kill me. WHY THE HECK WAS HE HERE?

"_HIEEEEE? M-MUKURO?"_ I fell backwards onto my butt.

"_Kufufu... I have come back from the afterlife." _

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his was slapped by Len. It wasn't that hard, but you could see the pink outline of her hand on his cheek.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PINEAPPLE-HEADED PERVERT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH CHROME?" _

Apparently she was pissed that Mukuro was still holding her hand while talking to me. I guess I would too, if my new friend was suddenly replaced by a creepy man. Wait. Who am I kidding? I'd probably run away. She managed to get her hand out of Mukuro's grasp. I could feel the murderous intent coming from Mukuro, probably from being slapped by a stranger who called him a pervert. The fragments of his trident started forming and gathering in his hand. This could get dangerous. I had to get her out of here! I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt. It was already bad enough when I had to battle my friends possessed by Mukuro. I looked around. It was just us in the area. However, if someone happened to come here, they might get hurt. I told Yamamoto and Gokudera to evacuate everyone in the park, and make sure Ken and Chikusa wouldn't hurt anyone else. I said that they should tell the staff and that some of the animals escaped. They ran in different directions, weapons at the ready. I gripped the container of dying will pills in my pocket. I wasn't going to let Mukuro hurt my friends without a fight.

Before I could put on my gloves, Mukuro charged towards me, trident ready to slice anything that came in contact with it. This couldn't be good. If he possessed me, all would be over. I had no back-up this time, and no Reborn to tell me what to do. I was done for. That is, if it weren't for her.

**O-T-A-K-U**

I didn't know what I was doing. Even though I technically wasn't in the fight, I was pumped up with adrenaline, like what'd happen if I had an entire bag of sugar for breakfast and found a way to stay skinny. I spaced out for one moment and the next thing I know I find myself hurling myself between Tsuna and Mukuro. If Tsuna got possessed, this and their world would turn upside down, AND I'd have to live with that pineapple-headed bastard. I winced a bit as the trident made a large cut from my wrist to my elbow. Damn pitchfork. I pushed Tsuna out of the way with my uninjured arm.

"_Kufufu... Perhaps I will need reinforcements to get you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. How about I use this girl to fight you too?"_

"_Hell no... I am NOT fighting for you."_

"_Kufufu... Who said **you** were going to be in control of your body?"_

"_Huh?"_

I relaxed, allowing him to take over without a fight. There wasn't much I could do anyway. I mentally sat back and watched as the first battle they ever had in our world began.


	5. Fight for Freedom

Here's your battle folks. Enjoy, I guess? I'm not that good with battles... just put in this so we'd have a bit of action in here...

And remember, KHR doesn't, and will probably never belong to Torataro A.K.A me.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

The next time Len-san turned to look at me, her right eye was red, with the kanji for six in it. HIEEEE! She was possessed by Mukuro! But this was no time for spazzing. I slipped on my gloves and popped two dying will pills into my mouth. The flame of the sky appeared on my head. I was no longer plagued about thoughts on what to do. Everything was clear. I knew what I had to do.

"_Mukuro... I won't let you hurt them." _I said, clenching my fists.

"_Well, let's see about that, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ he said, in Len's voice, smiling like a cheshire cat. Oh **god**, it was creepy seeing her smile like that. I could see her right eye twitching unnaturally, as if she was trying to conceal annoyance. Must have been my imagination.

Mukuro tossed his weapon to Len, starting to make illusions as soon as the object left his possession, activating the 1st path. (Path of demons) He probably was trying to force me to fight Len instead of him. Len activated the 4th path, (Path of Asura) a mist flame covering her eye. I tried to head directly for Mukuro himself, but found my path was blocked by multiple copies of Len and fire pillars coming from virtually everywhere. This would be a challenge. I couldn't X-burner my way out like I had done with Torikabuto; I might hurt Len and destroy the place. The blazing pillars formed a circle around me, creating a cage-like structure, trapping me. Tridents were trying to strike me from all angles. Most were illusions, but I still had to block them all. I could hear the sound of metal against my glove every second, but only a few times my hands had actually made contact with something. That gave me an idea. The next time I touched it, I grabbed it and pulled it towards me. A possessed Len came stumbling into the flames, hand tightly gripping her weapon. Before she could recover, I jammed my fist into her abdomen, like what I did to knock out Gokudera and Bianchi when they were possessed. The flame on her eye faded, and she fainted, dropping her weapon onto the floor. This was good and bad. It was great having only one opponent to fight but one arm was busy with carrying her, cutting my attack power and mobility in two.

The flames began to close in on us, the temperature rising with every moment. What had been a ring of fire moments ago became an unbearable inferno. There was only one way out. Up. Carrying her in my left arm, I blasted out flames from my right. It sent us shooting straight up. Lotus vines and flame pillars tried to stop us, but I dodged them as they tried to grab at us/burn us to cinders. The fire pillars grew in height as well, attempting to catch up with me. Several illusions later, we had finally broken out of our fiery prison. We were so high up, I could just barely make out the figure of Mukuro standing on the ground.

"_Juudaime!"_

"_Tsuna!"_

I looked out of the corner of my eye. Gokudera and Yamamoto had come to back me up. I looked back at where Mukuro was. He seemed to be smirking.

"_Hm, it seems like I'm at a disadvantage. Until next time, __**Vongola Decimo**__."_

Mist gathered around him, hiding him from view. When it dispersed, it revealed Chrome, who then passed out due to exhaustion. I landed on the ground, placing Len-san gently on the ground next to Chrome. The flame on my head faded, signaling the end of hyper dying will form. I wobbled back and forth, a little tired from the fight. Why did Mukuro attack us like that? Was he testing us or something? I didn't know, and would probably never find out.

A mere 5 seconds later, Allen-kun walked out of a nearby gift shop, multiple parcels in hand. He looked quite happy, multiple SALE stickers all over his packages. According to what I heard from Len-san, Allen-kun was a master at convincing sales people give him discounts. He looked over at where we were, standing in the middle of some scattered rubble.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

_At that exact moment, everyone other than Allen who was awake made the exact same face. What that face was, it is up to you; the reader, to imagine._

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

We walked back to the car and used Len-san's cellphone to call her mother to drive us home. It seemed like Len-san's mother was in the aquarium area the entire time, safe from the danger. We put Len-san in her seat and buckled her up so it looked like see was taking a nap in the car, rather than recovering from a long battle. When her mom asked why she had so many cuts, we told her that she tripped and fell. I wished we had Onii-san here; he could have healed all of her wounds in an instant with his sun flames.

**O-T-A-K-U**

I regained control for only a brief second when Tsuna knocked me out. I swear, his punch worked like a nice soothing dose of "pineapple-pedo-be-gone." While I was unconscious from the hit, I had the strangest dream ever. Instead of my usual shounen-ai related fantasies, I was in a field of grass surrounding a crystal clear lake. It looked a lot like the place Chrome used to go to visit Mukuro when she was still "Nagi", but with some differences here and there. Then it hit me; I was in the same place. Shit. I looked around for signs of Mukuro but couldn't find him. I felt the presence of someone behind me. I could easily sense where people were, but my reaction time was horrible. The only person slower than me was probably No-good Tsuna. I turned around.

"_Try anything, and I flood this world with so much yaoi you won't be see in that eye for a month or a couple dozen, __**Nappo-chan**__."_ I said to his face, pointing towards a door on the verge of exploding that had appeared just now.

That seemed to shut the illusionist up for a while. He walked over to the lake and just looked off into the distance. Finally, peace and quiet. And with that I did what I always did in my dreams; whatever the hell I wanted to.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

We dropped off Allen-kun at his place, and headed straight home. We got home and put Len-san in her bed so she could rest. While her mom made dinner, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and I gathered in our room to discuss what happened. Apparently while I was fighting Mukuro, they were fighting Ken and Chikusa. Either way, everyone was tired from the the trip to the zoo.We heard some noises coming from the next room. Len-san must have woken up. I heard some crashing noises, and Len-san was cursing in virtually every language she knew. I walked over to her room to check what had happened. Somehow, she found a way to knock over her bookshelf and make all those textbooks on her bookshelf fall on her. Everything else was fine. I called over Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to help me dig out Len-san from the sea of textbooks that had once been her bedroom floor. I was surprised none of her other books fell out. There was so much manga on those shelves, I doubted whether you'd be able to get one out without a good hour of work. I signed, and began digging for our injured friend.

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-.-E-N-D**

There you go~ It took too long since my teachers decided to bombard me with homework... .


	6. Extreme Exam

Chapter 6, eh? I'm EXTREMELY thankful to those who favorited/alerted, and even more thankful to my reviewers... Thanks for sticking with me guys, and don't forget to review. (TO THE EXTREME) Now, can you guess who's gonna be introduced in this chapter? By the way, this takes place somewhere right after they defeat Byakuran and go home.

Oh, and remember: KHR isn't mine.

**O-T-A-K-U**

"ARGH! WHAT THE F-"

Today was **definitely** not a good day. As soon as I woke up after the battle, I tried to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Then I just HAD to trip over my foot and knock over my bookshelf. I told my mom to nail it to the wall ages ago, but she didn't think she needed to. Hmph, stupid parents, always thinking "What could possibly go wrong?" Nothing went wrong today. Only a couple dozen textbooks crushing your daughter; no big deal. As I tried to dig myself out, I heard footsteps coming from the other room. I could see Gokudera and Tsuna's slippers through a small crack between the books. They must have heard my "colourful" vocabulary. Well, who **wouldn't **start cursing when they've been crushed by textbooks? I certainly wouldn't know.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

When we finally dug Len-san out, she was rolling around on the floor in pain. I didn't blame her; not many could come out unscathed after being crushed like that. We immediately called Len's mom, who went to get a first-aid kit. She wasn't seriously injured, but she had bruises all over the place and complained she felt sore. Well, at least she didn't have a broken arm or something. While she was being treated, we put the books in another room for the time being. After that, we had some nice hot pot for dinner and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. Thoughts about what Mukuro had done today plagued my mind. Pretty soon, I had a headache from it. I eventually gave up pondering the matter and went to sleep. (Or at least, I tried to.)

**O-T-A-K-U**

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. I looked at my clock. It was around six in the morning. I looked at the number. It was Allen. Strange. I knew he woke up freakishly early, but he usually didn't call until around noon. I cautiously picked it up.

"Hello-"

**"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEE_!"_** Shouted a rough voice, leaving my ears ringing.

"_Oi, quiet, I'm on the phone!"_ I could hear Allen shouting. By the sound of his accent, I could tell he used a translator to speak Japanese just now.

"Sorry about that Len. You okay over there?" He said, someone shouting randomly in the background.

"Let me see. Other than the fact I'm temporarily deaf in my left ear; yeah." I replied sarcastically.

"That's nice... Anyway, you know how I said it would be nice to have KHR characters living with me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Karma decided to give me the second loudest mafioso and his little sister. You mind calling Tsuna to go talk to them? Ryohei won't listen, and Kyoko won't go anywhere without her brother."

"Alright then. Be right back in a second."

I took my alarm and walked over to the boys' room. I immediately got my camera to take a picture. It was some mild 5927. Gokudera was sleeping right next to Tsuna, their mattresses together like a double bed. They were really close to hugging. How he managed to drag his air-mattress across the room in the middle of the night, I would never know. Either way, I got more blackmail material against Gokudera. I set my alarm to ring in about 30 seconds and left it directly next to their pillow. I waited for it to ring, the soft ticking noise of the clock echoing throughout the house. I looked at my watch.

"5...4...3..." I counted.

A moment later, the young mafia boss in front of me jumped out of bed as if someone decided to stick a mousetrap on his butt. Gokudera woke up next, thinking that his boss was in danger. Yamamoto simply sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Before Gokudera could start yelling at me, I held the cellphone to his face and told him there was a guy at Allen's place looking for Tsuna. When they asked who, I told them it was some guy who kept yelling "extreme" every five seconds, and his little sister. I gave the phone over to Tsuna, who was currently blushing at the thought of talking to his crush, Kyoko Sasagawa.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

"_Hello? Onii-san?"_ I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Nah, this is Allen. I'll get him on the line in a second. Do you want to talk to the girl first or the noisy guy?" He asked, sounding as if he was trying to block out the background noise.

"Um... The girl p-please." I said. Kyoko-chan would be able to explain the situation to Onii-san better than I could, and Onii-san's yelling was going to wreck the speakers on Len-san's phone with his constant yelling.

"_Hello?"_

"_Kyoko-chan? This is Tsuna."_

After some introductions over the phone, I explained where she was. I didn't talk about why, as I myself did not know why we were in Canada. A few questions later, we came across the topic of where she and her brother were supposed to stay. There wasn't enough room at Len-san's house, and there wasn't really anywhere else they could go. I heard that Bianchi-san was staying in an apartment somewhere, but it'd be a burden on her. Hibari-san was already out of the question from the beginning, so only Allen was left. After a bit of work on our end, (Mostly Len-san talking to Allen-kun about something.) it was decided that the Sasagawas would stay at Allen-kun's house. With the problem resolved, we all went to change out of our pajamas and get ready for the day. Even after a couple weeks of it, I never really got used to living with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Yamamoto was oblivious to almost everything around him, while Gokudera-kun was far too over protective. Seriously, he started freaking out like a madman when I got a paper cut from all the sheets we had to do for homework. He would have revealed my identity as the 10th if Yamamoto-kun hadn't interfered and said something irrelevant to annoy Gokudera-kun.

My train of thought was interrupted my a statement from Len-san. She had been talking about something the entire time and I didn't even realize it.

"...and that's what we have to review for the exams." Was what I heard.

"We have exams?" Asked Yamamoto, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's what he said on Friday when I asked him. They're more like mid-terms if you ask me. Man, I hate exam season. Everyone's stressed and they only talk about marks all day. I swear, You say 'Hi' to them, they start talking about what they think they'll get for science. It's not like anyone's gonna fail or anything..." She said, shrugging.

If only she had seen me in Namimori... She would be laughing at me for my marks, like the rest of them.

**O-T-A-K-U**

After purposely saying something to make the little "tuna-fish" nervous, I waited for a reaction. Before I could heard a satisfying scream of panic, Gokudera butted into the conversation. He managed to whip out everyone's notebooks and binders out of nowhere. Maybe that was why some fans called him the "Walking Storage-box"...

"_Juudaime! Let's study together!_" He said, eyes sparkling with excitement. He somehow managed to pony' his hair and put on glasses without us noticing.

"_Thanks..._"

And with that, we hit the books. **Literally**. Tsuna tripped and face-planted into his textbooks on the way to the living room. No-good Tsuna indeed. I facepalmed, Yamamoto laughing merrily in the background as Gokudera tried to help his boss up.


	7. Ten Year Crisis

Here we are~ (Daniel cook reference anyone? o.o) So here's chapter 7, introducing your favorite thunder guardian. (Unless you like Levi or Lampo more, that is.)

And once more:** Reborn does not belong to me**. Same idea with the underlined stuff.

**O-T-A-K-U**

"Pencils down. I'll be coming around to collect your papers shortly." Said the teacher, walking between the desks to get our papers.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Midterms were finally over. I could finally get some sleep. The tests lasted 2 days, and I just finished the last of mine. I looked over in the direction of my new housemates. Yamamoto was talking to my friend Taylor about baseball, like usual. I turned towards Tsuna. He seemed to be shivering in fear and having a panic attack. Gokudera was attempting to calm him down. In a way, it looked like a classic scene in a soap opera where the husband was trying to calm down his wife who was breaking into tears for no apparent reason. If that made Tsuna the wife... I quickly grabbed a tissue from the teachers desk to wipe up my nosebleed before someone noticed. Thankfully, _almost_ everyone was either having a panic attack like Tsuna, or too busy talking with their friends to notice a random girl running across the room. After I threw the tissue in the garbage, I walked over to Allen's desk.

"I'm not gonna ask what made you have a fangirl nosebleed, but what are we gonna do after school today? I don't think we have homework since midterms are over." He asked.

"I have no clue. Why don't we go chill at the mall or something? It's only a few bus stops away. " I responded.

"Sound like a good idea. Hey, since Sawada is busy, why don't we check your laptop for any updates?"

"Updates? Oh, you mean the wallpaper." I said, referring to the picture that brought them here.

I pulled out the computer and turned it on, putting it at an angle so the trio wouldn't see what we were up to. The silhouettes of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Kusakabe, Ryohei, Kyoko, Bianchi, and the kokuyo trio were still the same. We quickly looked it over to see if there was any change. There were two black silhouettes where Lambo and I-Pin used to be, in the upper right corner. I didn't mind I-Pin, since she was a responsible kid who was nice. But I knew for one thing, I wouldn't be able to handle Lambo. I wasn't bad with kids, but noisy children like Lambo pissed me off like there was no tomorrow. I was kinda like Hana Kurokawa in a way, except I don't wear my emotions on my face like Goku-chan over there. I could lie, but couldn't hold a better poker face than Fran. Man, it'd take me years to learn how to keep a neutral expression while being stabbed in the back. (Not that I wanted someone throwing knives at me)

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I was going to fail no matter what I did. I knew it. I barely understood half the questions on the first page. Even after hours of studying with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Len-san, I failed the exam. I was going to let everyone down. I wasted their time. The guilt was heavier than a Mosca. The entire day, the exam was all I could think about. When I was eating lunch, when I was drawing in art class, and even when I was nailed between the legs by a soccer ball in gym class. After spending the rest of gym class rolling around the floor in pain, I decided I should do something to get my mind off the exam results, if only for a couple hours. Allen-kun offered going to the mall, so we agreed, since we had virtually nothing to do.

On to Len-san's place to drop off our school bags and other things, we encountered something strange stuck in the garbage. It seemed like the world's biggest chunk of broccoli. A little girl was trying to pull it out. I couldn't really see that well from this far away, but I recognized the wailing cry coming from the can. I stopped in my tracks when I realized what it said.

"_Gotta... Stay... CALM!_" A childlike voice wailed from the garbage can.

The metal can tipped over to reveal a crying Lambo. The girl who was trying to get him out hopped away from the falling can. It was I-Pin. Not much of a surprise. While Lambo was crying about something, I saw him rummaging in his Afro for something. That could only mean **one** thing. I ran towards him, and tried to stop him before he shot someone accidentally with the Ten-year Bazooka. Big emphasis on the "tried". I tripped on a piece of litter on the road, landing on my stomach. Maybe that was why the environment committee hated people littering. I made a mental note to join in the near future. From a my position on the floor, I saw the Bazooka fly towards Yamamoto-kun and Len-san, enveloping both moments later. What came out was... certainly unexpected.

**O-T-A-K-U**

While I was in a deep conversation with Yamamoto, something purple flew towards us and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by smoke. I quickly attempted to find an object from the KHR universe that would fit the description. Poison cooking? I'd be dead by now. Cloud hedgehog? I'd be shredded into pieces. Lambo's Bazooka? Yup, probably. When the smoke cleared, I found myself sitting on a couch somewhere, a somewhat futuristic game controller in hand. I looked at a calendar on the wall. Across the current week, the words "**Vacation from work**" were scribbled in my messy handwriting. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my cousin who was only 7 the last time I saw him. Holy _crap_ he changed. If it weren't for the classic confused face he always wore as a kid, I would have thought he was some random dude. He transformed from the mousy kid that always hid behind his mom to some dude who had a bad-ass aura comparable to Hibari. What in the name of card games on motorcycles was going on here?

"Umm, Len? Since when did you shrink? And what the heck happened to our game of Street Fighter VI?" He asked, quite confused as to why his cousin was suddenly a teenage girl again.

"Well, since when have you been taking steroi-"

I was cut off by another explosion of smoke all over the place. Woah, time flies when you're mocking people. But then again, five minutes isn't that long.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I could see two shapes in the smoke. One thing for sure, they weren't what I expected. When the smoke cleared up, it revealed a perfectly fine teenage Yamamoto-kun, and the adult Len-san. She didn't really look all that different. She just looked the same except taller, a little more feminine, and with a unique hairstyle that reminded me a little of Dino's hair, except black. That wasn't what bothered me. Yamamoto wasn't affected by the bazooka, but Len-san was. It didn't make sense. While I was sitting on the ground getting a headache from thinking about it, the future Len-san was having a conversation with Allen-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun.

"I remember you two... And it's nice to see you again, Allen. Now that the sappy reunion is over, where the HELL am I? Oi, Sawada, where is this place?" She shouted over to me.

Allen and Yamamoto-kun laughed, knowing their old friend was still the same. Gokudera on the other hand, snapped and joined the conversation.

"Can't you tell? Just look at your best friend! Do you think he'd shrink overnight? And stop bothering the tenth with your questions!"

"God, what the hell put you in such a bad mode, _**Goku-chan**_?" Len-san stated, making a face that was not unlike a certain internet meme I saw not too long ago. **(AN: Troll face, anyone?)**

"Why you-"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down!" I said, attempting to restrain him.

"But Tenth, she... she..."

"Made you sound more **manly**?"

Before Gokudera-kun could murder Len-san, she was replaced with her younger version in a cloud of smoke. Allen-kun jumped away in shock, then continued chatting with his best friend like nothing had ever happened. While they were occupied, I asked I-Pin what happened, as Lambo argued with Gokudera-kun about something weird. According to her, she found herself and Lambo all alone in an internet cafe a couple hours ago. Soon after, they met Bianchi who was on her way to the supermarket, and they moved in with her since they had nowhere to go. They heard that Kyoko-chan was staying nearby, so that's why they were in the neighborhood. Made sense now. Well, except for the fact that Allen-kun lives almost directly across town. Well, they did pretty well for kids.

**O-T-A-K-U**

"Ne, Allen, what do you think that is?" I said pointing towards the purple bazooka lying in a puddle.

"No idea." he lied. "Shall we go shoot someone with it?" He said pointing in the general direction of Tsuna.

"Why not? I've always wanted to shoot someone with a broken bazooka~~"

We aimed it at Tsuna, Allen tapping the trigger with his foot while pretending to trip over it.

"Wah! Tsuna, look out!"

_"JUUDAIME!"_

Before anyone could react, Gokudera jumped in the way. A few seconds later, we had the "Mini-gokudera" before us. After scooping up an oblivious Gokudera and dropping off our bags, we finally got on the bus to the mall. Allen couldn't restrain Gokudera, so eventually Tsuna was given the task of taking care of him. A few stops later, we got off at the station. Since we were a little hungry, we stopped by a cafe nearby. However, when we entered, we met someone else that didn't quite belong in this world.

_"Hahi? Tsuna-san?"_


	8. Twin Prefects

To answer some questions, I'm not gonna kill Haru in this story, but she'll barely be in it. Just this chapter, the end, and perhaps a sentence or more in between. I'll try my best to find a way to squeeze in more Hibari and Mukuro between the chapters. I already have the entire storyline more or less planned out, so it may be a bit difficult for me... Also, I'll post in other people's points of view too, if I need to. This chapter is a little short...

Anyways, here's your fresh serving of fanfiction. And **Reborn doesn't belong to me.**

**O-T-A-K-U**

You had to be freakin' kidding me. We were stuck with Haru of all people. Great, now I'd get to listen to a teenage girl saying "desu~" every ten seconds. She wasn't a bad person, just the high pitched "TSUNA-SAN DESU~" she said every time she talked pissed me off. After being lost in her own Tsuna-related fantasies for a good seven minutes after we met her, she finally noticed me and Allen.

"_Hahi? Who are you two?_" She said, overreacting when she realized she completely ignored us.

"_Call me Len. And this is my friend Allen..."_ I said, pointing towards him.

_"Nice to meet you, Allen-kun, Len-kun."_ She said, holding out a hand to me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Haru holding out her hand to me, Tsuna finally spoke up.

"_Umm... Haru? Len-san is a girl..."_ He said, looking towards the ground awkwardly.

Sheesh, was it that hard to believe? So what if I cut my hair short and wore a Gakuran everywhere? Did it really matter? As I silently fumed and Allen poked the vein twitching on my temple, we continued walking around the mall. It was pretty small, but it had enough shops to satisfy your shopping needs.

After walking around a bit and looking around in some of the shops, we eventually got bored and went home. I was the only one who bought anything. I got some more clothes for the boys to wear, as I was kinda running out. Since Haru had no place to stay, we suggested she go to Bianchi's place. After forcing Allen to take her there (He does live nearby), we took the bus home. It was evening, so we started to make dinner. After a while, we ate some spaghetti, and got some sleep.

******I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

When I woke up in the morning, Len-san wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on the kitchen counter that said she left earlier. That was strange; Len-san was usually the one that woke up last and ended up rushing so she wouldn't be late for school, like I used to be before I lived with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. Although it was nice to be able to enjoy my morning instead of rushing like usual, the idea of Gokudera-kun watching me sleep is kinda creepy. (Seriously, I woke up at night to go to the washroom and I see him wide awake across the room, watching me like a lion would look at steak. It's really scary when he does that, because it makes him look like he's high on something. Maybe he should stop smoking...)

When I got to school, I nearly "crapped" in my pants out of sheer terror. Just on the school roof, Hibari-san was talking to... another Hibari-san? No, wait... the "2nd Hibari-san" was shorter by about 5 cm. After I borrowed some kid's binoculars, I took a closer look. The shorter Hibari-san was... LEN-SAN? I fainted from shock, landing on the soft grass.

******O-T-A-K-U**

Since life was getting a little boring recently, (Minus the KHR characters popping up out of nowhere.) I decided to plan something with Mukuro. Since we both shared the common hobby of irritating/trolling Hibari, we decided to target him. I get to do whatever, then Mukuro gets a nice fight with him. Fair enough, right? Eventually, since I couldn't pick exactly how to annoy him, so I just decided to wear my Hibari cosplay to school to see what would happen. I went to school early, so Tsuna wouldn't find out what I was doing. Man, he'd be freaking out like crazy if he saw a Hibari look-a-like first thing in the morning.

"_Ne, __Kyo-chan__, do you ever get tired of having to beat up so many 'herbivores' everyday?"_ I asked, pointing to the kids on the schoolyard that always made trouble. Today they were trying to roof some 6th grader's football.

"_Stop calling me that, Herbivore."_ He said, gaze never moving from the schoolyard.

"_It's not like I'm calling you something ridiculous like '__Kyonkichi'.__.."_

As a steel tonfa made contact with my stomach, I was knocked into a fence. Damn, that hurt. It didn't bleed, but it'd leave a bruise for who knows how long. I coughed, and felt something unpleasant flowing out of my mouth. It tasted like iron, so it must have been blood. Shit. Must have hit harder than I thought. Mental note: never underestimate a pissed off skylark.

"_Call me that again and I'll bite you to death." _He said, raising a steel tonfa. He tolerated me a bit better than Tsuna and Gokudera, but only since I joined the Committee and didn't squeal "Juudaime~" or scream for help every second. As the pain from the tonfa sunk in, I informed Mukuro it was his"turn". And so, he took over without a warning.

******I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I ran up the stairs, wanting to know why Len-san was dressing like Hibari-san. When I arrived at the roof, Hibari-san had his tonfas out, and Len-san was in the corner, blood dripping from her mouth. Her bangs were covering her face, so it looked more like Hibari-san was beating himself up. I don't need anyone to tell me how weird that looks and sounds. But there was something still bothering me. As Len-san slowly rose from her spot on the floor while Hibari-san pulled out his other tonfa, and his ring ignited. The murderous intent coming from the two was intense.

_"I'll bite you to death, illusionist."_ He said, raising a tonfa.

_"Kufufu... have fun trying."_ Someone said.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the comment. After realizing there were only three people here, everyone looked towards Len-san. She raised her head. **HIEEEEE! SHE WAS POSSESSED BY MUKURO! **While I was freaking out, the two charged towards each other, one wielding flame covered tonfas, the other with a trident and her eye on fire. Even in the midst of the chaos, I couldn't help but think how weird it looked to have two Hibari-san's fighting each other. And the entire time, Hibird was flying around singing.


	9. Bucking Bronco's BBQ

And here's chapter 9. Something dramatic will happen in the next 2-5 chapters...(If I plan this out properly...) Just need to get a battle and some Varia/Vongola guardian crack out of the way first. Now, I must provide the disclaimer before I get bitten to death by Kyo-chan and Allen for not updating fast enough...

**Reborn doesn't belong to me.**

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

The two slashed at each other, the sound of metal clashing echoing throughout the schoolyard. Mukuro summoned sakura flowers everywhere, while Hibari-san simply summoned even more murderous intent, tonfas coated with the cloud flames. The tension was indescribable. I felt like I was being crushed under it, like the time Reborn chased me with a road roller. I briefly wondered what the students on the schoolyard must have been thinking. Wait. I shook my head. This wasn't the time to be absentminded; I had to stop my cloud and mist guardians from fighting before anyone got hurt. I searched in my pockets for my dying will pills. I stuck my hand in my right pocket. Nothing. I looked in my left. Yes! I had found them! I pulled them out only to realize I had found a box of soda candy instead of my pills. I examined the label. These looked oddly familiar. I got it! These were Allen-kun's. Our containers must have gotten mixed up when I bumped into him on my way running up the stairs. As I was lost in a flashback of bumping into him earlier today, he began talking to me.

"Y'know, I think I should grabbed my dad's cough drops this morning by accident. This candy tastes really weird..." He said, examining my box of pills in his hand.

"Allen, how many did you have?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, only two. You want some?"

Before I could say anything, he put up a hand to motion for the conversation to stop, as he was trying to swallow his "pills". When he finally got them down, a flame erupted from his forehead. It was a bright orange sky flame. His eyes had turned a bright amber colour, like mine when I was in Hyper Dying will mode. He looked over to Hibari-san. Hibari-san was still busy fighting the possessed Len-san. Both were riddled with bruises and minor wounds, but not seriously injured. Allen-kun jumped behind Len-san and hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. She fainted, collapsing on the ground. Hibari-san jumped away. As he saw there were no more available opponents, he walked away, probably going back to his office. The flame on Allen-kun head faded. I wasn't surprised. It took me a lot of training to get it to last longer. I shivered thinking of the time when I was training with the older Hibari-san.

After we dropped Len-san off at the nurse's office, telling the nurse she tripped down the stairs, we then headed to class afterward. She must have done stunts like that often, as the nurse looked like she expected this. We walked into class. The teacher wasn't here yet. We were just barely on time for class. Phew, that was a close shave.

**O-T-A-K-U**

So a couple hours after school, we were a bit hungry so we decided to stop by a family restaurant for dinner. We decided to stop by a popular BBQ house in the area. It was one of those restaurants where you cook it yourself. Allen decided to tag along too, but only after I made sure he was gonna help me pay for it, and after his folks agreed. We all sat at the same table, the empty seat holding all of our stuff. The waiter came to the table. Nobody noticed him because we had our faces in the menu, trying to decide what to get.

"May I recommend this the all-you-can-eat special? It's pretty cheap and you get a lot of choices." He said, pointing towards a picture on the front of my menu. I could see some tattoos peeking out from under his sleeve.

"Thanks. Can I get five of that?" I said, looking up at him.

Wait a minute, he looked familiar...After about three seconds, I realized who was our waiter. WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THE BUCKING BRONCO DOING HERE. A part of me was screaming like a fangirl at the sight of Dino in a waiter uniform, but another part was cursing so much it would have made a sailor blush. I tried to appear calm. I looked at the other staff in the restaurant. I could spot Romario at the cashier, and more of Dino's subordinates around the grill house.

"So, Tsuna, what do you w-want to d-drink?" I said, stuttering a bit.

_"Tsuna? Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_ Dino asked, looking at Tsuna with a confused expression.

"_Huh? How do you know my n-"_ Tsuna stopped when he saw Dino's face.

While the two began to exchange phrases such as _"What are you doing here?"_ and the like, a man I assumed was Dino's manager told him to get back to work. After Dino delivered our meat and drinks, we began to cook. I confiscated Allen's tongs so he wouldn't cook. God, his kitchen still had burn marks and ashes scattered everywhere from the last time he tried to make something. While Bianchi's cooking tended to be purple and poisonous, Allen's cooking tended to be explosive. He could probably turn a fried egg into a bomb if I didn't keep an eye on him. Heck, he could probably make the equivalent of an atomic bomb out of a turkey if he tried!

After saying goodbye to Dino, we headed over to Allen's place to play some games since we had finished all of our homework. While Allen slaughtered Gokudera on a First-person shooter (Which was quite entertaining as Gokudera was a mafioso), I played Tsuna and Yamamoto on Mario-kart for Wii. After a while, we headed home as it was getting dark. The weather was quite cool out, so we walked back to my place.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I walked down the the shore, the warm sand between my toes. We decided to go to the beach before the cold weather began, so that was why I was here. Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun were already in the water, wearing some swim shorts Len-san brought for them recently. She was currently in the water, mocking Gokudera-kun about something. We invited Kyoko-chan, Haru, Allen-kun, and Onii-san too, but they were running a bit late due to traffic. I ran to go join them, but I bumped into someone on my run to the water. I fell backwards on my butt.

"Ouch... sorry about that..." I said, looking at the back of the person I bumped into. They had long white hair, and I couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman.

The person turned around, only to render me deaf with his/her next sentence.

"**VOOOOOIIIIII! SCUM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** Squalo yelled in my ear, shocking many people who were nearby.

Upon looking around, I saw the rest of the Varia around the beach. Xanxus was sitting under a large umbrella, Levi fanning him. Belphegor was threatening the people working at the stall that sold shaved ice with his knives. Lussuria was chasing random men, himself wearing a rather flamboyant swimsuit that I would rather not describe. Mammon was under a different umbrella, counting his money. He was still in his uniform and hood. Summing it all up, there was one thing I knew for sure; This was going to be one heck of a trip to the beach.

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

And that's it. Don't forget to vote for who you want to see more of on my profile page. See you guys in the next chapter~


	10. Happy Beach Time with Squalo

And here is the Varia. After this chapter, it's either gonna be a couple more daily life crack chapters, or a dramatic scene that'll lead to some awesome plot stuff. Since I need more happy extreme exploding dinosaur crack from Ryohei, probably the former. Updates are getting slower since I'm starting to fill up my schedule with cosplay making time for Anime north... so far I made a Leon out of model magic, and I need to paint him green. Have to make armband for Hibari cosplay and Tsuna's mittens...

Reborn does not belong to me.

**O-T-A-K-U**

After hearing Squalo cuss like there was no tomorrow at Tsuna, I walked over to Lussuria, who was currently applying some kind of sunscreen. I tapped his shoulder.

"_Umm... do you know who screaming-white-hair-kun is? He's bothering my friend Tsuna..."_ I said, pointing to Squalo.

"_Ah! That's Squ-chan~"_ he said, continuing to smear lotion everywhere.

After standing there in awkward silence for a good minute, I decided to attempt to get on Lussuria's good side.

"_Ne, is that's the newest edition? Waaa~ I love that magazine!"_

And so, a very preppy conversation about the feminine topics of fashion and make up began. Although I usually didn't pay attention to this kind of stuff, it was convenient to know so you could actually communicate with the girls on the student council. God, every other word they said "like", and it didn't help that they were only on the council because those clones they called friends voted them in. Thank **god** the student president was in our class. With a few suggestions, our class could be in control of everything.

After about ten minutes of conversation with him, I was virtually Lussuria's best friend. I got bored of discussing the same generic topics, so I asked him something.

"_Do you mind if I see what's under the sunglasses?"_ I asked.

"_Oh? Sure~"_ He said

He held the rim of the lenses, and slowly lifted them up...

**HOLY *&%!/?# ING SHIT.**

It...It...It was indescribable. I couldn't even tell you what it looked like, because I never saw anything like it. I felt a mix of fear and amazement at the same time. If he had done this in the anime, there would have been a bright light and an array of sparkles coming from him.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

Squalo continued yelling and cussing for the next couple of minutes until Xanxus threw his cup of wine at his head. Glass shattered everywhere, and there was now a large red stain on Squalo's hair, some of the wine dripping down his face and back. Even though it only made Squalo yell and cuss more, it took his attention off of me for the moment. I tried to back away, but I only crashed into Gokudera-kun, bringing the swordsman's attention back to me until someone decided to call his name.

"_Hey Squ-chan! Stop bullying Sawada!"_ A voice yelled, getting louder.

As Squalo turned to the sound of the voice, his face met the sandy foot of Len-san, who did a jump kick. According to what I heard from Allen-kun, she took some basic karate classes just for self defense. However, at the moment it looked like she was using them to bother Squalo, rather than protect herself.

"_**VOOOIII! BRAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SQU-CHAN?"**_ The Varia commander yelled, waving his sword everywhere and scaring away the few bystanders that could stand his shouting.

"_Ushishishi~ Who pissed off the commander?"_ Belphegor asked, eating shaved ice under a large umbrella when the word "Prince" written on it in a large font.

"_Good grief... Squalo's too noisy. I'm gonna have to use some of my budget on some earplugs..."_ Mammon said, scribbling away at a clipboard with a very long piece of paper attached to it. He didn't seem to care about anything other than his money.

After Lussuria came around and handed out earplugs so we wouldn't go deaf, we left Squalo alone so he could "simmer down", according to Len-san. In the meanwhile, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, and Allen-kun arrived. Kyoko-chan said Haru couldn't come because she was helping Bianchi take care of Lambo, as the latter was sick and Bianchi was busy with her job. Speaking of Bianchi, she recently caused the students at Len-san's school to develop a phobia of pizza. It didn't surprise me. If I ordered some cheese pizza and got a piece of purple bread with an unknown mold/paste/? on it, I would have probably done the same.

I blushed when I realized I was ignoring Kyoko-chan. Argh, silly me, how could I get lost in a train of thought and ignore my beloved Kyoko-chan? I was thankful that she didn't notice that I wasn't listening. I listened intently to what she had to say. Although it was just the usual stuff like what happened at school, I loved being able to have a conversation with the girl I loved. I was so focused, I barely noticed everyone else in the background. For now, it was just the two of us in our own little world.

**O-T-A-K-U**

Leaving Squ-chan alone so he could PMS on his own and not bother anyone, I decided to have a little fun. Since Belphegor would throw knives at me (Ouch.), Mammon would ignore me, Lussuria was just plain creepy, the same went for Levi, and Xanxus would probably shoot me for being annoying (double ouch. Wait, make that quadruple.), I decided to hang out with the guardians for the time being.

"_We're going swimming to the EXTREME!"_ Ryohei said, shouting to the heavens. The tide rose dramatically behind him, soaking him and Yamamoto. I could heard the gentle noise of Allen face-palming behind me.

"_But... I can't swim..."_ I said, blushing out of embarrassment. I was virtually the only person in my class (minus Tsuna) that couldn't swim.

"_THEN WE'LL TEACH YOU TO THE EXTREME!"_

And thus, one very awkward training session began. Gokudera even joined in, as Tsuna told him to. I wasn't quite sure that Tsuna was paying attention to anyone other than Kyoko, but Gokudera didn't notice that. And now, Gokudera was ranting away while scribbling complicated formulas on his magical whiteboard that spawned out of thin air, Yamamoto was giving one of his weird explanations that made no sense, and Ryohei was dragging me into the water. It was like a replica of the episode where they went to a pool with Tsuna, but beach style. While I attempted to find a way out of my predicament, I tripped in the water while attempting to run from Ryohei. Damn my clumsiness!

"_Blargh!"_ There was a large splash as I landed in the salty water. The salt stung at my wounds from fighting a certain tonfa wielding bastard. It was weeks since Mukuro battled him, but my wounds kept opening up as I kept pissing him off and getting into fights with him.

"_Len!"_ Yamamoto yelled, running to get me.

"_Don't worry to the extreme, I'll get her!"_

Ryohei jumped into the water, doing the weirdest stance possible. The splash from him landing almost swept me away, if I didn't grab Yamamoto's arm. We watched Ryohei, floating deep under the water doing weird movements that made him look like a muscular piece of spaghetti fluttering in the sea. It was quite entertaining to watch. We just stood there for a while to watch him "swim", Allen filming it on his camera. Eventually he came back to the surface.

"_Ah."_ he gasped for air, and turned to face us. _"THAT WAS EXTREMELY REFRESHING!"_

Everyone was silent, minus the PMS-ing Squ-chan in the distance.

"_Guys? What's wrong?"_Ryohei asked, not feeling the awkward atmosphere.

"_Oh, nothing, senpai."_ Yamamoto said.

A vein on Gokudera's forehead twitched. Wait, make that a couple dozen. In an attempt to change the mood, Allen offered to buy us ice cream from the nearby store. As we had nothing to do at the moment, we all agreed. Pretty soon, we were just casually hanging out in the shop. Tsuna and Kyoko ordered some soft-serve, Tsuna finally snapping out of his daze. Yamamoto was eating his chocolate ice cream, observing a sulking Gokudera. Looks like someone finally noticed his boss wasn't listening to him. Meanwhile, Allen was having a sundae eating contest with Ryohei. I laughed, watching them scarf down the mountains of ice cream before them. My mom ended up paying in the end, saving Allen's wallet. My strawberry cone was dripping, so I decided to finish it first.

Since it was getting dark out, we decided to go home. But not before bothering Squalo of course. Guess how many crabs we slipped in his swimsuit when he wasn't looking? A "Voi" of pain could be heard for miles, followed by the sound of glass shattering against someone's head.

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Finally. I can't even begin to tell you guys how awkward it is for me to write about Lussuria... Don't forget to check out the poll~


	11. Rankings and Reality

Found a varia version of Mirai no Oozora E, Tatta latta, and a DinoHibari cover of Oretachi no Yakusoku. **** YES. THANK YOU GODS OF KHR! Took me forever to look for this chapter in the yaoi-filled blackhole I call a USB. Considering becoming a Beta reader... maybe.

Reborn ain't mine. I don't think I would be writing FANfiction, right?

**O-T-A-K-U**

I walked into the classroom and sat down. Everyone else was already there, sitting somewhere and socializing with their buddies like usual. I just got back from a bathroom break. While the teacher walked in, the announcements came on. However, what came on was certainly unexpected.

"**EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **A rough voice on the PA system shouted. In the distance, I could hear windows cracking. Allen was the unfortunate kid who sat next to the speaker, and his glasses broke from the shock. Heck, it would have broken mine too if I didn't leave them at home. As the other students recovered, the person talking on the PA system continued yelling.

"**TRYOUT FOR BOXING CLUB GYM IN FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL! GRADE 8 AND 9! SAWADA JOIN THIS MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" **Ryohei's voice boomed over the speaker. I could hear the sound of Allen face-palming across the room, followed by a a cry of pain from cutting himself on his glasses. Judging by the horrible grammar, I guessed someone had taught Ryohei how to use Google translate. Well, at least it wasn't Squalo. If Ryohei had the power to break every speaker in the school, some of the windows, and render everyone temporarily deaf for a good couple of minutes, Squalo would probably blast the entire speaker off the wall, period. He'd probably set it on fire too. I made a mental note to ask Squalo to try that someday. Recently I had designed some science experiments based on the various characters. Last week Allen and I tested if we could flatten a crepe with Hibari's murderous aura. (Because it always felt like you where being crushed with it.) Don't ask me if it worked, I was the one who lost the bet and had to lure out Hibari while Allen got to sit somewhere and stare at a crepe filled with delicious whip cream and fruit. Lucky bastard.

While Allen was sent to the nurse's office and someone called the janitor to clean up the remains of what used to be our windows, we started class. While the teacher started writing down something on the chalkboard, we were handed back our science tests from last week. Tsuna was shaking so much I could hear his teeth chattering from across the room. Gokudera looked bored, while Yamamoto was his usually happy-go-lucky self. I looked at their papers when they weren't paying attention. Gokudera got a perfect 100%, as always. Yamamoto got a decent mark, and as usually, Tsuna _barely_ got a two-digit mark. Nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, my mark? I got a 82. There you go, person listening to my mental rants.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

According to Allen-kun, the local elementary school was having a school festival event. He invited us because his little brother was going to be there. We decided to go, walking to the school after the final bell rung. The front yard was bright, many colourful tents and stands everywhere. At the front were various stands with games where you could win cheap prizes. At the back, some unique stands and events were taking place, like a drama performance or some things that didn't fit into the other catagories. At the middle there was a bake-sale and some teachers selling barbeque meat and hot dogs. I could see Len-san drooling behind me. She loved eating BBQ meat more than Yamamoto liked milk, so it was no surprise when she started taking us to Dino's grill house more often. We've been there so often in the last few weeks that managers and waiters already knew what we wanted. It was actually pretty funny to see Dino-san react when he realized that she ordered something **other** than the all-you-can-eat special for once.

After playing some of the games and watching Len-san devour a large percentage of the school's meat supply, we went to the back. After watching Allen-kun's brother perform in a play, we looked at the other attractions. At the very back, there was a weird tent were everything around it was securely bolted down. We walked over and stepped inside. There was a kid dressed in a robe and a witch hat covered with stars and crescent moons, organizing some stuff in the back. He didn't notice us, so we asked him what he was doing.

"Hey, kid, what do you sell here?" Len-san asked.

"Oh, I do a fortune telling and ranking service." He said, not turning around.

"Oh. In that case, can I have some rankings?" Len-san continued, fishing out some change.

"Sure."

The boy turned around, revealing his identity.

"Huh? Tsuna-nii?" He turned around, looking very surprised.

"EH? Fuuta?"

**O-T-A-K-U**

After the usual process of asking why so-and-so was here and what-not, we finally got to the fun part, the ranking. Allen asked the first question, as it was his idea to come to the school festival in the first place.

"Fuuta, can you give me a list of the top two perverts in town?"

"Why would you need something like that?" Gokudera asked, looking at Allen suspiciously.

"I have a close friend who I think may be on the list..." He said, looking at me for a moment out of the corner of his eye before putting a few coins on the counter.

"Gotcha." Fuuta said.

We began to float in the air as his eyes became empty, a sign he was in the middle of ranking something. So **that** was why everything was bolted down and this tent was kinda far away from everything else. While we floated around and bumped into each other awkwardly, we finally got an answer from the little boy.

"The second most perverted person in town is Dr Shamal..." Fuuta said, still in his trance-like state.

"Huh? There's a bigger pervert than that crazy doctor?" Gokudera shouted, looking pale. He didn't look like he knew what was worse; knowing a more perverted person could be living nearby, or that it was actually possible to be a bigger pervert than Skirt-chasing Shamal.

"Then who's the first ranked one?" Yamamoto asked, wearing an expression of innocent curiosity.

Fuuta paused, staring into the distance for a moment before answering.

"The most perverted person in town is Le-"

"Okay, That's enough." Allen said, clamping his hand over Fuuta's petite mouth. "I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

After gravity came back on and Fuuta recorded the results in his huge ranking book that somehow fit on his petite body, Allen began giving me suspicious looks. Tch. So what if I spent my spare time reading fanfiction and doujinshis about a certain Mafia boss being "paired" with his guardians? It's not like I spend all of my time doing that. While I tried to avoid eye contact with Allen, some more questions were asked. Most of them were obvious ones about baseball asked by Yamamoto. God, we already know you've one of the best players in the school, no need to point that out for the nine thousandth time.

Finally it was Tsuna's turn. He wanted me and Allen to stay outside, as it was a "private" matter.

"Ne, what are you hiding? Is it something dirty, Tsuna-kun?" I taunted.

Tsuna flushed a bright red, making a tomato look pale in comparison. He began stuttering, every syllable a struggle to get out.

"N-N-No! I-It's n-n-n-n-nothing like t-that!" He said, waving his arms everywhere.

Satisfied with his reaction, I stepped out of the tent. I slipped on my headphones, listening to the tune of "Last Cross" while I was waiting. I had a feeling this was going to be about the Vongola, so I didn't bother eavesdropping like I usually did. Besides, Gokudera would roast me to a crisp with his dynamite if he caught me. And I don't like the idea of being a crunchy pile of well-done otaku. I'd rather stay raw y'know, being burnt to death ain't that appealing.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

After we made sure they both left the tent, I began to talk to Fuuta about our current situation.

"_Fuuta, you do realize we aren't in Namimori, right?"_

"_Yup. Bianchi-san told me everything she knew."_ He said, nodding.

I looked over at Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. They both looked serious, and knew what I was going to ask Fuuta. I turned to both and nodded, turning back to Fuuta soon after.

"_Fuuta, I need you to tell me who in town knows most about us; the Vongola family. I can't stay like this without knowing what happened to everyone else."_ I said in a low whisper, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"_Okay, Tsuna-nii."_

After a few minutes, Fuuta wrote down his rankings on a piece of paper and gave it to us. We carefully unfolded the fragile document and read what it said.

_**List of residents of ********_town that are most informed about the Vongola Mafia family.**_

_**1) Lenne _**_(AN: Last names and town are censored for privacy. BTW, not my real name. But my name still has "Len" in it.)

_**2) Allen _**_

_**3) Hayato Gokudera**_

_**4) Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

_**5) Dino Cavallone**_

I was speechless. The last three I already expected, but I never imagined that those two would know that much about us. The two that had shown us so much kindness from taking us into their households actually knew more about us than we did. It was a frightening idea to digest. As I pulled a flap of the tent back to look at them, my hands shook, dropping the list. Len-san was just joking around with Allen-kun, the duo playing a children's card game on a tree stump not too far away. I let go of the flap, letting the make-shift entrance close, hiding the two from view. I trembled, thinking of the task at hand. I would have to find out the truth from my friends without them knowing. I thought they were my friends, when they were keeping secrets from me the entire time. But then again, I did the same thing to them. I even told Haru and Kyoko-chan more about us than we told them. What my relationship was with Len-san and Allen-kun... I couldn't even tell whether they were enemies or friends at this point in time.

_The storm and rain guardians could only watch as their boss shook violently and crawled into a fetal position on the ground, clearly shocked by the knowledge that was given to them. But at that moment in time, all three thought the same thing._

_**I have to know the truth, no matter what.**_

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Yay, dramatic part. I was going to add another daily life chapter before this event, but decided not to. Man, it feels so good to finally get this part out. I think I'll put a cliff-hanger in the next one if I figure out how to write a proper one... And perhaps some more pineapples... See you guys in the next chapter of "Reborn Reality"! Ciao!


	12. Search for Secrets

The joy of seeing someone use your OC in their fics is like the joy a mangaka/manga creator gets when their manga turns into an anime. I love that feeling of seeing your own characters in action. Thanks to all the people who favorite-d/reviewed/alerted/read this story. Especially **mayra-the-fox. **Thanks for reviewing my recent chapters~ I'm gonna give you guys a little hint. Reborn will appear at the same chapter that Tsuna finds out stuff, so stay tuned everyone~ (Also, I can't put the shimon in here because this story takes place after the future arc but before the shimon one. Sorry guys...)

Reborn doesn't belong to me. Or else there would be more shounen-ai scattered all over the OVA.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

As I heard the sound of the key turning in the lock and Len-san closing the front door on her way to the supermarket, I nodded to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Although I usually didn't do this kind of stuff, today we were going to search Len-san's room for any "clues". After thinking of what Fuuta told us a couple of days ago, we decided to do this. Walking over to her room, we opened the door. We had only a few minutes to complete our search before she got home. Surprisingly, Len-san shopped as fast as she ate. And she wasn't known as the "human vacuum" at Dino's place for nothing. As soon as the meat hit her plate, it vanished, leaving behind nothing but a smear of sauce. But thankfully, since she needed to buy a lot of things today, she'd take a long time.

We were thankful that Len-san's room was neat, or else the plan never would have worked if we had to sort through the swamp known as a modern teenager's room. We first checked the bed. It was a normal twin-sized mattress with navy blue sheets and an orange blanket with random numbers and letters like "1869", "G27", and "8059" scattered all over. Not my taste, but otherwise normal. We would have left it alone, except for the piece of paper sticking out from under the mattress that Gokudera-kun found. We unfolded it, but all we found was a picture of Bianchi, with a caption that said **"NOTE TO SELF: Glue to Goku-chan's locker."** I expected Gokudera-kun to start getting pissed off about Len-san's nickname for him, but the silver-haired bomber was already out cold on the hardwood floor, stomach making strange noises. There was something wrong with this. The picture was drawn so well that it was capable of making Gokudera-kun faint, as it was that realistic. The picture was printed on the paper with ink rather than pen and pencil, so it must have come from the computer. I guessed that she must have used a editing program to get an accurate line-art from a photo, but as to how she got a picture of the dangerous "poisonous scorpion", I would never know.

After tucking the picture back under the bed, we investigated the closet. According to the clock on the wall, we still had fifteen minutes left until she came home. We opened the door. Inside, there were the usual assortment of cargo pants, jeans, shirts, and gakurans Len-san always wore. In the corner, I could see her Hibari-san costume, the wig itself on the top shelf. There were some other wigs up there as well, but we didn't dare touch them, as we'd probably mess them up. After we looked around for a bit more, we found something. There was a strange black shoebox at the bottom of the closet. It must have held something important, as it was hidden in the very back of the shelf, blending into the dark pant legs of the various gakurans. The lid was taped on with a mix of clear tape and masking tape. I began peeling off a layer of tape while and Yamamoto-kun checked if we missed anything. But before we could get the answers we wanted, the door slammed open suddenly.

**O-T-A-K-U**

I opened the door of my room only to find that Tsuna and Yamamoto were looking through my closet. I could see a passed out Gokudera asleep on the couch in the corner, probably from seeing the Bianchi picture I hid somewhere. Upon being discovered, Tsuna attempted to explain why he was in my room.

"_Umm... W-We were just l-l-looking for... for a..."_

I could see the sweat dripping down the side of his face. Tsuna looked like he was struggling to find an excuse, so I relieved him of the trouble.

"_Relax, I know what your looking for."_

"_HIIIEEE! Wait... You do?"_ He questioned. He looked a bit skeptical, and yet he looked frightened of something at the same time.

I sighed. _"Well, duh. All boys hit an age where they want to go raiding the opposite gender's closet for 'clothes' and who-knows-what, right? I'm actually happy for you three. You went out and satisfied those weird urges of yours, instead of being like all the other gross guys in 8C that watch those horny movies. Am I right?"_ I said, crossing my arms. I knew it was complete BS, but them again I was the kind of bastard that completely ruined a conversation with irrelevant statements. (But then again, I did get a lot of practice from trolling 12-year-old fangirls online.)

Tsuna comically fell on the ground, while Yamamoto was completely obvious to the conversation.

"_Well, if you're gonna do that kind of thing again, help me put away the groceries first, will you? It's not fair I have to walk through the snow and cold to get stuff for _**_your_**_ dinner. Alone. God, do you know how hard it is to carry home that many bags by myself?"_ I ranted, pointing towards the pile of bags on the kitchen table.

The previous topic of conversation forgotten, the boys started putting the groceries away, Gokudera woke up and was forced to help or be subjected to more Bianchi and stomach aches. While the boys finished their tasks, I walked over to my room, telling them I wanted to put away my bag.

I tossed my bag to the ground, running to the closet. There had to be a reason why they were looking for something. I knew Tsuna was the least horniest boy in my grade, so he must have come into my room with an intention of finding information, rather than other things. I panicked. They... They couldn't have found out right? If they did, they'd kill me for keeping the fact they were in a different dimension from them. I tried to calm myself down for the next hour, but it didn't work that well. I looked at the clock. Oh right. I have to go to the surprise party for Allen's birthday. Right now it was about noon, while the party was at four. We already made reservations, so I just needed to remind the boys. Well, either way, they would be coming whether they liked it or not. I had a surprise in store for them, one that nobody would **never** forget. After all, I was one hell of a party planner, if I do say so myself.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

"Where are you taking me?" Allen-kun asked Len-san as she lead her blindfolded best friend down the street.

"Oh, you'll see." She said.

In my arms I carried a large box of things Len-san said she needed for Allen-kun's party. She never told us where the party was. She just said to follow her and help her lead Allen-kun there and hold her stuff. After a few minutes we reached a medium sized building. Before any of us could read the sign, we were dragged inside by Len-san. The room was dark, so we couldn't see anything inside. Len-san whispered in my ear to untie the blindfold as she took the packages from our arms and disappeared into the shadows of the room. It would have been impressive how she managed to disappear so quickly, if not for the sound of her bumping into the walls a few times. I slowly untied the blindfold. As soon as it came off, the lights came on, revealing that everyone was there, wearing party hats.

"Happy Birthday Allen!" They all shouted. Everyone from Kyoko-chan to Lambo to Dino-san was here. I could even see a lone Hibari-san in the corner, sitting down by himself. So **that's** why Len-san excused herself from class to go talk to Hibari-san about "something important."

"Aww... Thanks guys."

"No problem. But it's not us you should be thanking..." Bianchi said, goggles on her face.

"It's me." Len-san said, a spotlight falling on her. She was standing on a stage at the back of the room, wearing a headset mic.

"Eh? Why are you on a stage?" Yamamoto-kun asked.

"Because, we've gonna be doing some Karaoke~" She said, pulling out a strange machine with three buttons on it.

Dino-san, Gokudera-kun, and Allen-kun spat out their drinks at the same time.

"WHAT?" They all shouted at the same time.

"Well, what else? Now shall we get started?" She said, turning on the monitor to reveal a slot machine-like picture on the screen.

_Simultaneously, all the mafioso in the room and Allen realized one thing: Whatever the heck Len was doing, she wasn't going to let any of them escape anytime soon. But, although the young Vongola heir didn't notice, she erased any suspicious thoughts he had of her as well, even if only for a few hours._

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Man, I wish my bed was actually like that. Next chapter will be utter karaoke crack. Updated two days in a row. Yay me. After I finish reborn reality, I'll write a fic where Len and Allen are sucked into the KHR world~ Originally I wanted to avoid recycling that idea, but screw it; I write what I want, when I want, with as much crack as I want. Then after that Tsuna _might_ just find what he wants... I know this chapter's a bit short, but I updated quickly, right?

(P.S. Allen, please, just review already... . )


	13. One Hell of a Party

Time for a crack karaoke chapter~ I'm sorry I couldn't make Gokudera and Yamamoto sing oretachi no joy or oretachi no yakusoku... I wanted them to sing different songs because they already sang those... And updates will slow down a bit because my mom gave me a limit of 2 hours on the computer everyday.. (Work or play.) Sumimasen! -bows to the ground-

Either way, thanks for staying with me guys~

Reborn does not belong to me, and probably never will...

**O-T-A-K-U**

"So what are you doing again?" Allen asked me while I was setting up a machine with three large buttons on it.

"Setting this up. The first two buttons decide who's singing, the last one decides the song. I based it on the choice game at one of the concerts. My uncle helped me make it~" I said, connecting the last of the cords to the back panel.

After I dusted myself off, I picked up my mic and walked back to the front of the stage. I explained how the evening was going to run, then introduced our MC's/Hosts for the night.

"Okay everyone! Tonight your host will be me; 'Lenny-kun', and my friend; 'Big sis Lussu-chan'!" I said motioning to a spot on the stage.

A spotlight lit up as Lussuria was revealed, wearing a flamboyant pair of headphones adorned with large neon green and pink butterfly wings. He waved, the hand with the mic sticking up it's pinky in a feminine way. I could see Allen shuddering in the audience, clearly disturbed that Lussuria was here. I wouldn't blame him. Ryohei wasn't the only boy who was chased by Lussuria on the beach a few weeks ago.

"Now that the introductions are over, let's get this party started!" I said, pressing a button to start the slot roulette.

I pressed the first button and the second button.

"Okay, our singers will be... Goku-chan and Yamamoto~" I announced.

"Stop calling me that!" Gokudera shouted, the vein on his head pulsing like a miniature heart. Ew. At this rate he'd become Glo Xinia, with all that odd twitching. And I already have enough idiots and pedos to deal with.

"Okay, and they'll be singing... Right Now!"

"Che, we know that already stupid woman!"

"No, seriously, the song is literally called 'Right Now'...Now get up here and start the singing already!" I said, motioning for them to come up to the stage. "You don't want to look bad in front of Tsuna, do you?"

While Gokudera ran to the stage faster than Yamamoto could throw a baseball, I walked down to the lounge area, getting my video camera ready. I'd rather be bitten to death again than miss this 8059 moment. Meanwhile, Allen questioned my choice of song.

"Did you rig this?" He said, watching as Gokudera attempted to look good in front of Tsuna.

"Maybe. But it's not like you have any proof, do you?" I said, watching as they finished the last verse, applauding at Goku-chan's performance. He actually did a pretty nice job of singing what was originally Tsuna's part.

I watched as Lussuria stepped up to the stage, pulling out the machine and starting up the roulette. He pressed the buttons, picking the next song and singer. The slot machine stopped, revealing one singer and the song. Well, it looks like a certain bucking bronco just got picked for Sakura Addiction. Dino's subordinates were stationed around the building, so Dino could sing normally, or at least, as normal as a bad-ass mafia boss could. Lussuria then pressed the next button, revealing whether it'd be a duet or not. The roulette stopped on Allen, narrowly missing Tsuna. Even though I'd be missing some D27, it was more entertaining to watch Allen sing. I ushered him and Dino up to the stage, and the music started.

Dino's voice was nice, smooth, and deep, complementing the voice of Allen as he sang Mukuro's part. Allen had an okay voice for someone who virtually never sang minus the monotone "O Canada" sung every assembly. I guess it sounded a bit out of tune at times, but considering he never sang, he was doing great. I could see Allen struggling to keep up with the song, as he had never sang Sakura Addiction, or anything in Japanese before. I made a mental note to force him to sing some other songs.

I walked back up to the stage, slapping all three buttons at once. I didn't look at the result yet, but I could see a very ticked off Hibari amongst the audience. I turned around.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

The machine chose Hibari-san and Len-san to sing a song called _"Oretachi no Yakusoku."_ I had never heard of any of the songs played this evening. Len-san told me they were really popular online, so she picked them. I was glad she picked some Japanese songs, or else I would be subjected to "rapping" in english. I still didn't get why the majority of teenagers found modern music appealing. It just sounded like a jumble of swear words in rap form to me. Len-san had a similar opinion, but Len-san was one of the weirdest people I've ever met. And trust me, I've met a lot of weird people. Hitman toddlers, teenage mafioso, my 400 year old great-great-great-great grandfather- I didn't know where to start.

Len-san didn't turn around. She was still staring at the board. After being whacked in the head with Hibari-san's tonfa, she came to her senses.

"_Let's get this over already, Herbivore."_ He said, putting away the tonfa he used to hit her.

"_Ne Kyo-chan, that's no way to treat your third in command~"_ She said in a sing-song voice, switching to Japanese as the music started.

The two turned around, facing the wall and taunting/threatening each other in low whispers. The music started, and someone began to sing. I first thought it was Hibari-san because it was kinda deep, but when the duo turned around, only Len-san was singing. WHAT THE HECK? Upon looking around the lounge, I wasn't the only one "mindblown" by this new discovery. I could see the remains of Gokudera-kun's cola splattered all over the wall he was facing, Dino-san's mouth was hanging wide open, and many other reactions occurred at the same time. Kyoko-chan looked entertained, and Onii-san was apparently sulking about not being picked.

After the song ended, we took at break to eat. Dino's restaurant provided the food, so we wouldn't have to worry about food poisoning from Bianchi's pizza. As I munched on my BBQ chicken wings, I briefly wondered how Bianchi got business if 90% of her customers dropped dead when they ate her pizza.

Len-san picked the last song of the night. However, she looked very mentally disturbed when she was announcing it.

"The l-last song w-will be 'Arashi no ouji' sung b-by Ryohei..." She stuttered, soon walking off stage. Upon looked across the room, I could see Allen-kun was in a similar state. When Onii-san started screaming into the mic, I immediately knew why the two looked like they knew they were going to be scarred for life.

Onii-san's loud rough voice did not suit the song at all, especially since he was screaming it rather than singing it half of the time. Virtually everyone except for Kyoko-chan and Hibari was permanently scarred for life. After the party ended and Len-san said farewell to everyone and gave Allen-kun his present, we cleaned up and headed home. Len-san apparently lent her karaoke machine to Lussuria for a while so he could use it on the Varia. As I tried to imagine the chaos that would occur if anyone gave Squalo a microphone, we walked home, sharing little bits of conversation in the meantime.

"_So, did you guys enjoy the party?"_ Len-san asked.

"_Yup. Haha, it was really fun."_ Yamamoto-kun said, laughing merrily as usual.

"_Che. Juudaime didn't get to sing..."_ Gokudera-kun said, looking mildly depressed...

"_Well I'm glad you en-" _She stopped suddenly, collapsing to the ground.

_"Len-san, are you alright? What's wrong?"_ I said.

_The three tried to get an answer out of the girl, but she wouldn't move. Although she wasn't dead, she was out cold. A lifeless doll in the snow._

**O-T-A-K-U**

I could hear the sound of the grass being rustled by the breeze. I woke up, rubbing my eyes. After I rubbed my eyes a bit, I realised I was back at the place where I always met up with Mukuro. The first time, it was almost identical to Chrome's place. A lush field of grass overlooking a crystal clear blue lake. However, in the past few months it changed slowly, bit by bit. Now, everything looked at bit depressing. The lake had frozen over, and instead of bright morning sunshine, I was greeted by rain. Hmph, maybe this is what happens to your mind when trying to keep over a hundred secrets from your friends. The last few weeks were a struggle for me. There were so many times they had almost found out. I nearly snapped when I found them in my room the other day. The both of us were desperate. One wanted answers, while the other wanted privacy.

"_Kufufu... Why are you here?"_ Mukuro asked, walking out from behind a tree. Che, creeper.

"_I don't know."_ I said, looking at the ground. The rain continued to pour down on me.

"_Well then, tell me this. Why is the Vongola decimo and I in a fictional show?"_ He asked, hitting the nail right on the head.

"_How did you find out?"_ I said, overreacting and getting on the defensive.

_Of course. While you enjoyed your days with Vongola and his guardians, I took a stroll down memory lane. Your memory lane to be specific."_ he said, looking for a moment into the distance.

"_You... You saw everything?"_ I asked. The shock was like a heavy stone pulling my heart down.

"_Just a small portion. Tell me, when are you going to tell Sawada Tsunayoshi about this?"_ he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, the cold rain drenching my skin. When was I gonna tell him? How would he take the news? Should I even tell him at all? Questions plagued my mind like Shamal to women. After a moment of pondering, I realized something; I couldn't do anything at all. My fate was set in stone. My knees gave out, and I fell on my behind. There, I started to do something I thought I'd never do in front of Mukuro, much less anyone; cry. I knew I looked pitiful, but I still did it anyway. I couldn't keep everything bottled up like this, or I'd snap, if I didn't already.

_Mukuro could only watch as the rain poured harder, and the one he knew as Len broke into tears. He left her alone, as he couldn't do anything. Every human in the world had their mental limits, and as far as he had witnessed, Len had virtually reached her's. Just the smallest thing would break her at this point._

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Rushed this chapter cause I really wanted to update. Sorry if I didn't put enough crack or Mukuro in there... Ahaha... looks like Len /I finally snapped, so who knows what'll happen next...

Don't forget to review... to the extreme? And vote on the new poll on my Page!


	14. Doubt and Disaster

Awkward-to-write dramatic chapter... I'm not quite 100% sure what Len's flame is... Anyways, here's chapter 14.

Reborn does not belong to me.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

After we brought Len-san to the nearest doctor's office, the doctor said she fainted from exhaustion. According to the doctor's examination, Len-san hadn't been getting much sleep lately. While we waited patiently for her to wake up, I discussed some things with Gokudera-kun while Yamamoto-kun went to the washroom.

"_I wonder why Len-san hasn't been getting enough sleep lately..."_ I said.

"_Hm, she's probably been staying up hiding something from us. Y'know, the light's always on in her room. I wake up at what, three in the morning, to get a drink, and she's still up..."_ Gokudera-kun said. For once, I believed him, as I had seen her like that at times too. At first I thought it was because she was finishing her homework (As she always procrastinated) or studying for a test or something, but since the homework had been pretty light recently, there wasn't a reason for her to be up so late.

A couple minutes later, Len-san stumbled out of whatever room she was resting in. She looked bothered by something, but we didn't ask what. her current state reminded me of how I was when I was sent to the future. She looked like a zombie, dark circles around her eyes. It was shocking when I remembered just hours ago she was a jolly figure, more spirited than Onii-san himself.

_"Sorry about that guys..." _she paused to bow in apology._ "I guess I've had a lot on my mind recently..." _She said quietly, looking into the distance.

_"Gee, I wonder what that could possibly be..." _Gokudera-kun whispered sarcastically in the background so only Yamamoto-kun and I would hear. I wasn't sure if Len-san heard, but she acted like she didn't so we assumed she did not. With that, we walked home in silence.

When we got home, Len-san walked straight to her room, and told us she needed to make a private phone call. As something was clearly suspicious, we eavesdropped on her, However, since the walls here were a little thick, we could only catch bits and pieces of her conversation. But once thing was clear; she was crying. Although she wasn't wailing her heart out, we could heard the distinct sobbing noises above all else.

".. don't know what to do... they find out... but I can't... he's the only one left..." were some of the phrases we heard. We pressed our ears against the wall, hoping to hear more.

"How am I supposed to break the news to them then? It's not like I can go out and tell them the truth... That'd be like challenging Byakuran to a fight, blindfolded. Impossible..."

My head jerked up when she mentioned Byakuran. There was no way for anyone, much less an ordinary girl to know about a man that tried to take over the world en years from now. Especially one that had no known connections to the mafia. And no sane person would use his name so casually. Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun must have been thinking something along the same lines, as the three of us all banged our heads into each others. The door suddenly slammed open, revealng Len-san. Her eyes were a bit puffy, and she looked like she expected us here.

_"So... You've finally found out, Vongola." _She said coldly.

_"What are you hiding from us? How do you know about Byakuran?" _I asked, looking directly into her eyes.

_"You took the words right out of my mouth, Dame-Tsuna." _A falsetto voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked towards the window, where the voice had come from. The lighting from the storm flashed in the background, revealing the silhouette of Reborn, fedora over his little black orbs.

_"Oh. Welcome to my humble abode, __**Arcobaleno**__." _Len-san said, sarcasm lining her voice. She didn't see surprised at his sudden entrance, or how an infant was capable of perfect speech.

_"... Tell us everything you know."_ Reborn said, turning Leon into a pistol and pointing him at her head.

_"Hmph. As expected from the strongest Arcobaleno. I will tell you this only once, Vongola. This is not your home dimension."_ She paused for a moment, examining our reactions and the barrel of Reborn's gun. _"Go ahead, shoot me if you think I'm lying, you'll only be losing the only person who has the information you need. Your precious Namimori doesn't exist in this world. And neither does the Vongola."_

**O-T-A-K-U**

I watched Tsuna's reaction. A few minutes into the mafia boss' mental breakdown, I began to walk out the door, when Reborn stopped me. A bullet narrowly missed my head and hit the door frame.

_"Where you you think you're going?" _the little infant mafioso said.

_"Don't worry, I'm not running away. But Vongola ... Gather all your guardians and meet me at midnight in the park behind the school. There, I will tell you everything you want to know." _I looked at Tsuna and his guardians out of the corner of my eye. _"Go ahead, search my room. You know as well as I do that you'll only end up with more questions than answers. Isn't that right, __**Decimo**__?"_

And with that, I ran out into the rain, away from the place I had called home. I didn't know where I was going. The only thing I did know was that it wasn't here. I slowed down a bit, standing alone in the rain to consider my choices. I didn't have many, as they already found out. I was heading for a dead end, and standing on thin ice. I was on a downwards spiral. I decided to call the only person that would listen. My hands shook as I dialed his number.

"Hello-" I interrupted Allen's greeting.

"Meet me behind the school and bring your pills you 'borrowed' from Tsuna."

"Why?"

"... They found out."

I hung up as Allen didn't respond to my statement. Although I didn't get an answer, I knew he'd be there. At this point, Allen was the only one backing me up. Mom wouldn't understand, and neither would anyone else. We were the only ones in town with any idea of what we were dealing with. Placing my phone back in my pocket. I began my trek in the rain, alone. Many strangers gave me weird looks for being outside in such a heavy storm with no rain coat or umbrella, but ignored me after-wards, too caught up in their own lives. I trudged on, soaked to the bone with the cold rain. At the moment, nothing mattered more than the truth, and the harsh reality I had to tell Tsuna about.

_Meanwhile, a shadow lurked in the alleyways behind, waiting for it's moment to strike. Mist flames flowed out from under their cloak, hiding them from view._

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

After I calmed down a bit, I sat down and talked to Reborn about the current situation. Apparently, the spartan home-tutor had arrived a few days ago in an internet cafe on the edge of town. He had spend the last few days investigating the situation, and the residents of the town, discovering that the Vongola had never been founded in this world, or even Namimori for that matter when he tried to contact both. After finished a brief recap of his story, he asked us something.

"_So far, who's showed up in town, and in what order?"_

"_Let me see..."_ I said, trying to recall exactly who came when. I tried, but when I listed them in my head, it didn't sound right. Gokudera started reciting the list for me, saving me the trouble.

"_Juudaime, me, Baseball-idiot, Hibari, Kusakabe, Bianchi, the kokuyo guys, Chrome/Mukuro, Lawn-head, Kyoko, the stupid cow, I-Pin, Haru, the bucking bronco, his subordinates, the Varia, Fuuta, and you so far."_ he paused to catch his breath and think about something. _"And I'm 99% sure that I saw Basil on the way home..." _

Reborn jumped off the table and walked into Len-san's room, walking out moments later with her laptop. He turned it on, but there was a password. The hint was rather odd, as it was a question with an obvious answer at first glance.

**PASSWORD:** _

**HINT:** What colour is the sky?

It stuck us as quite odd. I typed in the word "blue", but it didn't work. Yamamoto-kun suggested that since she knew all about the Vongola and flames, it was probably referring to the dying will flame of the sky, rather than the one above our heads. Taking that into consideration, I typed in "orange". It worked, and the computer went to the home page. It seemed quite strange looking, as the right half was full of black silhouettes of people, and the left half still had people on it. Out of curiosity, I counted the number. It matched the number of people who had recently shown up in town. I confirmed that, as I could see the outlines of certain people's hair, such as Mukuro's, Kusakabe-san's, and Lambo's Afro. Gokudera-kun pointed out that the people that had appeared first, were close to the front, while the people that had appeared later were more closer to the back. While I checked if this was the case, Reborn said something.

"_Tsuna, check who's next."_ Reborn said, sounding quite displeased with something. His fedora hid his big round eyes, so I couldn't tell what his facial expression was. There wasn't much that could cause a serious reaction from the Arcobaleno, so I followed his order.

I scanned the background, until I found what Reborn was referring to. My heart skipped a beat, and the room seemed to get a few degrees colder when I realized who was next to be "transported" to this dimension.

"_He can't be coming back... not him..." _I said, trembling from fear.

"_But that's impossible J-Juudaime... We already beat h-him... And the one in th-this time is harmless..." _Even Gokudera-kun was stuttering from sheer shock.

I never thought I'd live to see a day where I'd rather re-live the hell that was the ring battles than meet this man again. Fighting him was the most difficult battle of my life, and a dear friend had passed away in the process. I would never forgive him for what he did.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto couldn't get a good look because Gokudera and I were blocking the screen. After seeing the shocked expressions on our faces, he asked us who's was next. My voice came out in a soft, barely noticable murmur.

_**"Byakuran."**_

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Ending was awkward to write... Chapter's a bit short... I wanted to update early since I'll be spending most of March break doing cosplay stuff and playing Pokemon Black... Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter...


	15. Captured

Thanks for reviewing guys~ Sorry this took so long... Pokemon Black + Sister hogging computer= slow update. So here's chapter 15... And I finally decided what Flame(s) Len has... But you'll just have to wait and find out. I love how this started out as a humorous tale, and became randomly dramatic... Anyway, here your fresh serving of Reborn reality, folks.

Reborn does not belong to me.

**O-T-A-K-U**

I sat alone on the swing, listening to the sound of the rain. A few minutes later, Allen appeared, looking quite nervous. I could see his pouch of dying will pills he just happened to "borrow" from Tsuna when he wasn't looking. I found it funny that the boy capable of turning a piece of toast into an explosive within seconds would be able to do such a thing without Tsuna noticing. It was kind of like how I always found my pocky magically gone during lunch when I only had three sticks of it. While Allen got out his umbrella, I gave him a brief recap of what had happened at the house, and what I told Reborn before going out.

"Allen, have you seen who's 'next'? I'm pretty sure that someone vanished from the wallpaper today..."

"Nope." He pulled out his phone and scanned the background for the next closest person. I could see his eyes widen as he realized who it was. I had a similar reaction. Of all the people, why the marshmallow-obsessed pedo? I mean, I like Byakuran, but the way he treated his subordinates wasn't appealing. And who in their right mind would send a bunch of super-powered animal/dinosaur-people AKA funeral wreaths after an innocent girl like Yuni? Wait, I almost forgot. Nobody has a right mind when you can talk to yourself from another parallel world.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I walked down the road with everyone else, towards the place Len had mentioned. It hadn't taken me long to track down all of my guardians, but we had spent the last few hours discussing our current situation. After we realized that we only had a few minutes to go, we decided to head to the park. The trip there was quiet, minus the occasional pouting from Lambo and the responses of Onii-san, who was playing with him. We had told Hibari-san earlier about it, but he didn't say whether he was coming. We were pretty sure he was, as the park was literally right behind the school. We also called Chrome, but she said she was going to meet us there. I thought about what I would do when we saw Byakuran again. I clenched my fist tightly. I wasn`t going to let anyone get hurt this time.

Around the half-way point, we heard a scream in the distance. It came from the direction of the park, so we ran there. As we arrived, we saw something most unexpected.

Torikabuto was there, floating in the air. He looked different, more stranger than last time. His mask had a spiraling black design all over the right side, like a great black vine. There were sea snakes coming out from one of his sleeves, tying Len-san up. Allen-kun was in Hyper Dying-will mode, trying to rescue his friend from the strange funeral wreath. He seemed to be in trouble, as he was cut in various places and looked like he used up most of his energy. The remains of sea snakes petrified by the sky flame were scattered all over the park. After panting heavily for a second and wiping the blood from his cut lip, he called out to us.

"Vongola! Are you going to help me or not?" He shouted.

I hesitated. I actually wasn't sure this time. Allen-kun and Len-san were technically enemies at this point, but I couldn't let her be kidnapped by Torikabuto. After a second of pondering, I made my decision. But it was already too late. Torikabuto was already fading away, taking Len-san with him to wherever he was going. Allen attempted to stop him, but was held back by an army of sea snakes. Len-san could be heard cussing heavily from under her gag before she disappeared into the night with the funeral wreath. And in only a few moments, Byakuran had managed to take away one of our most important allies in this battle.

**O-T-A-K-U**

When I opened my eyes, Torikabuto was flying somewhere via dying will flame shoes, carrying me with all of his sea snakes. I guess being tied up like this was better than being carried by him. After being with Mukuro for a while, I started to assume all adult male illusionists were Pedos. Mukuro was a pedo, Daemon Spade was a pedo; the list went on. I absentmindedly named a few before ripping off the gag.

_"Oi, Torikabuto, loosen the snakes will you? I can hardly breath down here. And I don't think Byakuran ordered you to bring back a dead girl."_ I said, examining the buildings we were passing by.

After a few minutes, he grunted in response, and I could actually take a deep breath again. It took him THAT long to realize I had no chance of escaping without dying? God, he was denser than Ryohei. And to think this was a funeral wreath. Byakuran would have had such an easier time if he had chosen someone else. It took Torikabuto ten whole minutes to figure out that an unarmed teenage girl couldn't escape from him. It would take the average person about three seconds. Well, moths aren't known for intelligence, are they? I wouldn't know; I sleep in most of my biology classes. I learned more from watching the discovery channel for a few minutes than listening to our teacher spend an hour ranting.

A bit more of flying, and we finally landed. He put away all the snakes, and I was dragged into a building. On the outside it looked like an ordinary warehouse, but on the inside it resembled the Merone base, but more luxurious. He escorted me down to an elevator, and pressed a button with the Millefiore crest on it once I got in. The doors closed, and I was alone in the elevator. Judging by the amount of time I had to wait, the room I was going to was a heck of a distance below ground level.

After the elevator doors finally opened, I walked into a room only to meet Byakuran. He was sitting on a throne-like chair a few feet away. I walked forward nervously. Like Torikabuto, he also looked different. The side of his neck and his right arm was covered with dark lines, like the ones Mukuro got when he activated the fifth path.

_"Well, nice to finally meet you, Len-chan."_

_"Hm. Same to you, Byaku-kun. Now, aren't you supposed to be dead since Sawada fried you to a crisp with his X-burner?"_ I asked, getting straight to the point. I could see him twitch when I said that.

"_Well, it seems like the information was true. You do know everything about us."_ he said, looking amused. _"As you know, Tsunayoshi-kun did defeat me in a parallel world wiping me out from every parallel world that ever was. But one Byakuran happened to be communicating with the others at the time."_

"_Basically, the one in front of me, right?"_

"_Correct. When all the others disappeared, I was stuck in what one may refer to as an empty void. And everyone knows having someone stuck between the dimensions isn't good, so I escaped. But as you can __see, it had some side effects."_ he pointed to the markings on his arm.

"_So you messed up the dimensions and created a portal from your world to this one. So, what are you going to do now? Sawada already defeated you; I'm pretty sure he'll do it again."_

"_Well, before Tsunayoshi-kun had the advantage of the Vongola boxes. But this time, I have someone who knows all of his tricks."_ he opened his eyes and grinned.

All of his attacks? But that would mean... Oh SHIT. This couldn't be good. Jesus tap-dancing Christ, what the **HELL** did I get myself into?

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

And that's it. I know this chapter is short, but I'll attempt to update soon. Might put in an omake chapter. Don't forget to review, and vote on the new poll on my page... See you in the next chapter~


	16. Float and Sink

Sorry for the delay, I was experiencing some problems with the updater... Finished Pokemon Black, and got a set of Vongola rings... and has nothing else of much importance to rant about for the time being... WAAHHHHHH! COME BACK N! Well, enough of that, I'll save it for later.

Reborn does not belong to me.

**O-T-A-K-U**

I walked around my room, trying to find a solution. I was lucky that Byakuran didn't do anything there and then. Instead he locked me in a lush four-star hotel-like room for the night that he referred to as my "Cell." Well, I guess it was sort of a prison. He forced me to wear some weird anklet thing that showed my location so I couldn't escape. At least, not without some big trouble. He said that I better get some rest as I had a "big" day ahead of me tomorrow, but what exactly had he meant when he said that? I had no clue. I tried to contact Mukuro earlier, but there was no signal from the fruit-headed pedo. Hmph, when I actually need to talk to him, I couldn't. Argh, I hate Karma.

After an hour of brainstorming what to do and failing to find an answer that I could get and still be in one piece, my stomach growled. Well, I didn't have anything for the last couple of hours. I walked over to the phone sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. Now, what to order...

…

…

… Oh! I got it! Why didn't I think of this earlier? I could just call that idiot and tell him what's going on. And with that, I dialed the number. My hands trembled as I waited for a response. This was my only chance of escape, and if I messed up, I was SERIOUSLY SCREWED.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

We went to Dino-san's base located behind the restaurant he worked at. While the restaurant was closed, it served as the base for his family. At least one stove was always on just in case someone ordered through the phone. Since Allen-kun passed out from exhaustion on the way here, Dino-san's subordinates treated him while we had our meeting. Reborn filled Dino-san in on everything that happened in the park.

_"Hm... If what she said about this dimension was true, then if Byakuran gets a hold of her, he'll have access to information about all of us. That's what it said on Fuuta's ranking sheet, right Tsuna?"_ He said, examining a pile of papers on a desk in the corner. A copy of the list poked out from underneath some of them.

_"Yes... Apparently Allen-kun and her know more about us than we do..."_

Everyone paused to look at him. He was currently sleeping on a sofa in the corner, a damp cloth on his forehead. How exactly did he know about us anyway? I decided I would look into that later.

_"Wait a minute..." _Gokudera-kun said. _"If he knows all about us, then surely he would know about the Millefiore too since we're from the same 'world', right?"_

Every nodded in agreement except for Hibari-san (who was ignoring us and leaning against the door frame), and Lambo (who was sleeping). A few more theories were brought to the table, until the phone rang. Dino-san picked it up.

"Hello, Chiavarone Grill-house, how may I help you?" He said in English with a business-like tone.

"Can I talk to the manager Dino?" The person on the phone said. Their voice sounded a little familiar. The room was pretty quiet, so it was quite easy to hear them.

"Speaking."

"_OH THANK GOD I could reach you. Dino, is Sawada with you? Please. Get me out of this creepy base already. And bring some meat while you're at it. Oh, by the way, this is Len."_

I choked on the water I was drinking and nearly spat it out all over Lambo. Even Hibari-san raised an eye brow when we heard her.

"_The stupid woman's calling?"_ Gokudera-kun spat out, clearly shocked.

While everyone else expressed their reaction to the fact someone recently captured by the Millefiore was casually ordering meat and asking for help at the same time, Dino-san put her on speaker.

"_Yeah, Tsuna's here."_ He said.

"_Good."_ she sighed. _"Listen, I don't have much time to talk to you guys."_

"_Where are you right now?"_ I asked.

"_I'm not too sure. It looks like an abando-"_ She was cut off suddenly, and all that could be heard was the sound of static blocking the signal.

After a few minutes of silence, the static stopped. However, when we got a response, it wasn't from Len-san.

"_My, my, good evening __**Tsunayoshi-kun.**__"_ Byakuran said over the speaker. There was a sudden chill in the room.

"_What have you done with her?"_ I shouted, fists clenched and shaking.

"_Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, I haven't done anything serious to her~~ I've only given her a similar treatment as Mukuro-kun until Torikabuto gets me the information I need. I'll send you a picture if you're that worried.~~"_

The flat screen TV on the wall turned on and a picture appeared on the black empty screen. Len-san was sitting on a chair, cuffs preventing her from moving her arms and legs. She seemed to be in a prison cell, the only source of light being a couple of small candles in the corners of the room. She seemed to be struggling against her bindings. She had cuts all over. Some blood dripped on the floor.

"_Enjoy your day, Vongola~~"_ And with that he hung up on us.

**O-T-A-K-U**

"_Okay, so when are you going to lift the creepy prison illusion?" _I asked the white-haired ped- I MEAN mafia boss.

"_Hm... May as well."_ Byakuran said motioning to Torikabuto who was just standing off to the side.

Instantly, we were back in my "room." Apparently Byakuran found out what I was doing and cut off the connection so I couldn't talk to Tsuna. SHIT. There goes my last hopes for escape, or even sanity for that matter. Although the room was an illusion, the rest wasn't. Y'know, wrists and ankles get pretty bloody if you scape them against metal cuffs hard enough. I watched as Byakuran spent the good part of a whole 5 minutes making a marshmallow tower on a desk. Great, he just **had** to mock a hungry person with food, didn't he.

"_So what are you gonna do with me now?"_ I asked, watching him stack up his eighth marshmallow on his little squishy tower.

He paused, and popped one into his mouth and spent another minute just chewing it slowly before swallowing.

"_Oh, I forgot about you. Since you refused my offer of letting you get a rest, we'll just let Torikabuto do his job and get the information I need.~"_ He said, continuing to eat more.

"_Wait, what is he going to do?"_

"_Hm, these new markings aren't just for show, Len-__**chan**__."_ He rolled up a sleeve and pointed at them. I twitched when he added _**that**_ suffix to my name. _"When we got to this dimension, we got new abilities from being exposed to the space in between, otherwise known as the void. And guess what Torikabuto learned to do?"_ He said, smirking with his eyes closed like a fox.

"_How am I supposed to know?"_ I said, raising an eye brow.

"_Hn, you're no fun. I'll just tell you so he can get on with his job. Guess who learned how to read minds and look at memories?"_ He said playfully, knocking over his tower.

He walked out of the room, taking his bags of marshmallows with him and leaving me alone with Torikabuto. The lights suddenly dimmed, and the shadows of the furniture seemed to bend and twist, deforming themselves into strange shapes. The room itself seemed like it was spinning. I looked to the corner where Torikabuto was standing moments ago. He was gone without a trace. Where the hell did he go? I turned around, only to be face to face with the masked thing himself.

_Blood-curdling screams could be heard throughout the Millefiore base for several hours, shattering many of the monitor screens. Byakuran sat there in his office, listening to them with delight. For soon, she would be his puppet._

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

And that's it. Starting with next chapter, this will be written in Allen and Tsuna's POV instead of Len's and Tsuna's since the former is stuck in the Millefiore base and won't escape for a pretty long time. Oh, and if anyone wants to know, the next chapter they'll probably begin their bad-ass training to beat Byakuran. I guess I called it "float and sink" since Len gets hope for escape, then they're crushed by Byakuran as easily as one would flatten a gummy bear. Thanks for reading chapter 16, and don't forget to review.


	17. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**BECAUSE MY COMPUTER HAS CAUGHT A VIRUS, UPDATE TIMES WILL BE SLOWED DOWN BY A LOT AS I HAVE LOST MY MAIN INSTRUMENT OF FANFICTION WRITING.**

My sincerest apologies,

Torataro/Len.


	18. Training and Tutors

And here's Allen's debut as a Character whom I actually write in the POV of... He didn't give me anything to work with, (E.G o-t-a-k-u for Len, roman numerals for Tsuna...) so I'm just gonna refer to him as Megane since Allen sounds too plain... Sorry I didn't update earlier. Well, I give you a treat and feature a certain group of characters to keep you guys happy... ushishi.

(Megane: Japanese term for glasses. It can be used to describe a person who wears glasses, usually a man.)

Reborn does not belong to me.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

I opened my eyes, only to stare at what seemed like a hospital's ceiling. Where... was I? Everything was a blur. I lifted a hand, staring at the bandages wrapped around it. Yesterday, Len had called me and told me to go somewhere... But how did I get so banged up? I felt like I just ran the world's longest marathon and someone scraped me all over with a cheese grater. I lied there in bed, trying to remember what had happened yesterday.

As the memory of the fight with Torikabuto surfaced, I sat up abruptly, only to fall out out of the bed, sending a new wave of pain up my arm. I cussed, the word ringing throughout the building. Although I usually didn't swear, (coughSQUALOcough) I guessed I had picked some words up from Len, since she swore every time she did something like stub her toe. (And trust me, that happens as often as Tsuna gets shot in the head with a bullet.) Tsuna rushed into my room a few seconds later, looking very worried.

"Allen, are you okay?" he asked, panicking.

"I'm fine..."

"That's a relief..." he sighed, looking relieved. "You were out for a least a day. Chrome had to make an illusion of you sick in bed or something like that so your folks wouldn't worry..."

"Eh? I was out for that long?" I said, shocked. Woah, I must have used up a heck lot of energy in that fight.

Before the clam boss could respond, the door slammed open suddenly, revealing Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yo, Tsuna, the kid's calling us over to the training room." Yamamoto said, smiling as usual.

"And he said to bring him too." Gokudera said, glaring at Yamamoto.

While we exited the room and walked down the hall to wherever this training was supposed to be, I examined my surroundings. This place didn't seem familiar, so I asked Tsuna where we were.

"Oh, we're in Dino's underground base. It's under the restaurant."

"Eh? How'd he get this giant thing done so fast? And without anyone noticing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This place was like a mini version of the base they used in the future arc, but with some changes in the design here and there.

"I have no idea..." He said, the classic anime sweat drop forming on his forehead. Woah, they can do that in real life too? Awesome...

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

We gathered in the training room. All of my other guardians were there, with the exception of Hibari-san and Mukuro, as the former refused to stay in the base and the latter's location was unknown. The room was like the one we used back in the future, but somewhat smaller, and it had the logo of Dino's family on the floor.

"_Okay, I've gathered you lot to discuss the current situation."_ Reborn said, pausing so Gokudera could translate for Allen-kun. _"As you know, a few days ago the one you know as Len was kidnapped by the Millefiore."_

There was an awkward silence, interrupted only by the soft snores of Lambo, who was taking a nap on the floor.

"_According to the information I've gathered, she knows everything about us. All of you should know by now that you'll need new skills. I've made arrangements for tutors for all of you."_ the toddler hitman said, quite amused.

"_Who are we getting? The Arcobaleno?" _I asked, shivering at the thought of anyone who made him smile like that. The last time Reborn smiled like that, I nearly died from being shot so many times with real bullets.

"_Just wait and you'll see."_

After a minute of waiting, we heard footsteps outside the room, and people talking. Or in someone's case, screaming.

"_**VOOOOOOII! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE SWORD BRAT?"**_

"_Bel-senpai, are we there yet? Commander's yelling is damaging my ears..."_

"_Ushishi~ A prince like me doesn't need to help a peasant like you." _

"_Bel-senpai... Stop stabbing me."_

The siding doors flew open, revealing our tutors. HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT WAS THE FUTURE VARIA!

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

After the usual exclamations of surprise from the Vongola and the other introduction kind of things, Reborn finally assigned the tutors. He had planned for short range fighters to train in long-distance techniques, and vice versa. At first everyone thought this was a good idea, until Lussuria was paired up with a certain silver-haired bomber.

Exactly two arguments and fifteen swear words later, the two finally left the training room to go somewhere else. I shivered when Lussuria's feminine giggles echoed down the hall. Soon after, the next couple of pairs were decided. Ryohei with Fran, Yamamoto with Squalo, Lambo with Levi, Chrome with Belphegor, and Tsuna with a currently absent Xanxus. And as always, Hibari would be paired up with Dino for training. After everyone finished complaining, they went out of the room, and I was left alone with Reborn.

The toddler told me to wait here, then walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he came in with a suitcase. Opening it up, we saw that there was a pair of headphones inside, similar to Tsuna's, but cobolt blue and white instead of red and white. They had the number "7" on them, and a small mic attached to the right side. I put them on. Reborn tapped a small button on them, and spoke.

"_You can understand me now, right?"_ he said in Japanese.

I nodded. The headphones were picking up his voice and translating it for me. It was awesome. And now I finally had some way of talking to everyone.

"_Hn. Say something."_ he said.

"Umm... _Tsuna enjoys running around with his head on fire."_ I said, picking the first phrase that came to mind.

Wait, what? That came out in Japanese? Woah, the creator of these headphones would make a fortune if they sold these to weeaboos.

_"Now that we can actually talk, its time to train." _Reborn said, turning Leon into a gun.

_"Wait, what are you going to d-"_

_The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room, as Allen entered Hyper-dying-will mode._

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

Luckily for me, Xanxus was busy at the moment, and I had a few more hours until the living hell that would be varian training. Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go around and see how my Guardians were training. I opened the door of the dojo a bit, almost getting my ear cut off by the Shigure Kintoki, that happened to lodge itself into the wall within a hair's width of my head. Yamamoto-kun ran over to apologize.

_"Sorry Tsuna, we were doing some sparring!"_ the cheerful rain guardian said, pulling his sword out of the sliding door and smiling.

_"I-It's alright..."_

I closed the door, and walked down the hall to the next training room. According to what I heard from the others, Chrome and Belphegor were in this room. I was about to slide the door open to sneak a glimpse when a dozen knives flew through it, barely missing me. They had formed a perfect outline of me on the wall behind. Chrome opened the door. Belphegor was inside, his knives seemingly floating in the air in a circle around him.

_"Ushishi… It's the peasant." _

_"Sorry Boss…"_ Chrome said, bowing before closing the door. The sound of metal against metal echoed though out the hall as they continued training.

Hm, it looked like Yamamoto-kun was doing some free sparring with Squalo to test his current skills, and Chrome was doing a similar thing. If that was what the close range pairs were doing, what were the others doing? I went into the elevator and went down a floor, to where Onii-san and Fran were training. I knocked on the door to let them know I was there, so I wouldn't get another pointy object to the head. I stood off to the side to watch them. Fran was making copies of himself, and Onii-san had to find the real one. According to Fran, this was to get him used to illusions. However, in the last hour or so, Onii-san hasn't even found one.

_"I'M CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME!" _Onii-san said, fist pumping the air.

_"Ah, Bandage-kohai is noisy..."_ said every Fran in the room.

I walked over to the closest Fran and whispered in his ear.

_"Hey, where's the real one anyway?"_ I asked the green (Or was it turquoise?) haired illusionist.

_"Look up."_ he said, pointing directly above Onii-san.

I followed the direction of his finger. Eh? One lone fran was casually hanging from the ceiling by two ropes tied to a wooden plank to create a makeshift swing, the tips of his shoes a tiny bit away from skimming the top of Onii-san's hair. He seemed bored. I wouldn't blame him, he's been sitting there for an hour. And Onii-san was completely oblivious to him. Either that was Varia quality, or Onii-san was more oblivious than I thought he was. Knowing those two, it was probably both. For the third time that month, I wondered how Kyoko-chan could possibly be related to him.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

I walked out of the training room with Basil after sparring with him for a while. For a second, I thought Reborn was going to force me to spar with him, instead of Basil. Phew, I thought I was toast for a moment there. Sparring with Basil was pretty fun, but MAN, he punches hard. But then again, I wasn't pulling any punches either, so we were even. But seriously, fighting your favorite character of all time makes you feel like Chuck Norris, even if you're getting your butt handed to you. Lucky for me, the last part didn't happen.

_"Where are we going now, Basil-kun?" _I asked the young CEDEF member.

_"We are going to the dining room to eat dinner, Allen-dono. Kyoko-dono and Haru-dono are cooking it." _he replied.

_"Oh, I see."_

The elevator doors openedd, and we walked down the hall into another room. There was a note on the table. I picked it up and asked Basil to read it, as I had no idea how to read Japanese.

_"It says: Went out with Haru-chan to get groceries. Will be back in an hour. - Kyoko." _

Oh, so we'd have to wait for a while. I got out a teapot, some tea bags, kettle and served some tea while we were waiting. Eventually, my stomach started to growl. I walked over to the fridge and looked for something that I could eat as a light snack. Hm, I could make some eggs. I took out a frying pan and some oil.

_"Basil, do you want some eggs?"_

_"Sure, Allen-dono."_

I put the pan on the stove, and turned the heat on. I cracked open an egg.

_Meanwhile, above ground, explosions could be heard coming from the basement of a certain grillhouse. When Kyoko and Haru came back a few minutes later, they found everything covered in soot, the ashes of what could have been an egg in a twisted pile of metal that used to be a frying pan before Allen touched it._

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Because this just would be Reborn Reality without some form of comic relief about Allen's cooking. Looks like Bianchi has a rival. Hurr hurr. -gets shot by allen- Anyway, thanks for reading this. Until next time, Ciao!


	19. Drunken Clam

I swear, I have as much talent with USBs as Allen (In the story) has with cooking. They keep crashing on me. And I keep getting strange errors. A few days ago, I couldn't log in for a while… Anyways, enough of my ranting, here's your chapter.

Please do note, in any chapter with the Varia, someone's probably gonna drop an F-bomb.

Reborn doesn't belong to me, I own only my OCs.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

"_Huh? We're not sparring today?"_

It seemed like Reborn had something else in mind for my training today. For the last few days, it had mostly been sparring with Basil to boost my stamina and test my skills. Apparently I was faster than he expected, but I was lacking in the defense department. Hm, I've always been the fast one with good reflexes while Len was the powerhouse. I always beat her in running, as she had speed but absolutely no stamina whatsoever. Seriously, if she was in a game, she'd have like one hp. We always laughed at that joke, countless times in the past couple of years. It started out as a simple thought she had said out loud while we were playing pokemon a while ago, and now it was one of our best inside jokes. (Well, not really a joke, but you get what I mean, right? It was just a topic of conversation that lasted a pretty long time.)

Well, back to the present. I continued to fold some random origami while Basil and Reborn discussed something. Origami was a pastime and a stress reliever to me at times. (Well, except for those really hard ones that had a billion folds…) I finished folding my third crane when Reborn called me.

"_Allen, today we're going to work with dying-will flames. I assume you already know how to light this ring?"_ the infant hitman said; holding up a ring he took out of his pocket. It was a simple metal band with an amber line running through the middle. The orange-y stuff seemed to emit a faint glow, or reflect the lights of the training room.

I slid the ring on a finger. Now, what was my resolve? I thought about it for a moment, until it hit me. There was really only one thing I wanted at the moment; to save my best friend from Byakuran. I could never forgive him for kidnapping a friend. I may not be as good-willed as Tsuna, but I know one thing for sure. even if I can't save the world, I want to be able to protect my friends, my family; everyone I hold dear to me.

As those thoughts raced through my mind, a small sky flame erupted from the ring, getting brighter and bigger with each passing second. I could barely believe what I was doing. I was using a dying will flame. From a world that was supposed to be just a work of fiction. This was mindblowing.

While Reborn nodded with approval, I got an idea. Just to test out the power of the ring, I took my paper crane, and poked the flame with its wing, to see how strong the harmony effect of the sky flame was. The reaction was certainly unexpected.

Instead of burning into ashes or becoming petrified by the harmony factor of the sky flame, the entire crane was enveloped by the flame, becoming a rather simplistic paper phoenix in a way. I let it go. It hovered in the air, flapping its wings like a real bird. That was really unexpected.

"_It looks like you've found your weapon."_ Reborn said, examining the flaming crane with what seemed like interest. He turned Leon into a flyswatter, watching the little bird evade him.

"_I guess… Should I make more stuff to test them out?"_ I asked.

"_Go ahead, I'm curious as to what you can do with this Basil, why don't you help him out?"_

"_Yes, Reborn-dono!"_

And with that the two of use began folding. Or rather, I was folding and Basil was randomly making deformed things that looked really weird. Oh well, at least he was enjoying himself.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

I exited the base, breathing in the fresh air of the outdoors. For the last few days, we had been underground, so Reborn hired Mammon and a couple other people to make illusions of us on the surface. We had been able to do that for everyone except Len-san, as the police already filed a missing person report in their system, and it would be difficult to remove all traces of that and make them forget about it. It was depressing seeing the report on the news yesterday. I couldn`t even bring myself to walk past her house anymore. It just didn't feel right. And I didn't want to face her mom after being unable to save her daughter from being kidnapped by the mafia. I briefly wondered how her mother was doing, worrying about her daughter. Her mom was usually gone for most of the daytime since she had the day shift, so we only saw her in the mornings before school, and late in the night. I guessed she must have felt quite bad, since Len was kidnapped while she was gone.

I continued walking, finally arriving at the place I was told Xanxus was staying. I gaped at the huge mansion I was standing in front of. It was so big; the garden could have easily fit a large soccer field or three. How exactly the Varia managed to get such a luxurious mansion so quickly, I had no clue and I had no intention of finding out. Knowing them, the previous owners were probably dead or kicked out of their own homes. I shuddered at the thought of that, as I knew it was probably true.

After entering the intimidatingly large building, I was escorted to a room by a random subordinate. After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at a black door with a large reddish "X" on it. My escort left, probably trembling like a mouse at the thought of having to meet his boss. I knocked on the door. When I got no response, I simply opened the door, only to have a flaming bullet narrowly miss my head, lodging itself in the wall beside me.

"_Trash. W__ho said you could come in?"_ said Xanxus, sitting in a fine armchair at the other side of the empty room, drinking what smelled like wine or Tequila. (I wouldn't know; I'm too young to drink.) As usual, he looked really scary. It was hard resisting the urge to run or scream. I could feel my legs shaking, my knees knocking together.

"_But you're the one wh-who called me here…"_ Another bullet was fired, missing me by a hair's width, hitting the wall of the hallway behind me. I could feel a cut where the bullet grazed my cheek.

"…_Get your weapons out, trash.__ We don't have all fucking day.__"_ He said, pulling out his other gun. He glared at me. I felt my neck hairs stand up on end.

Well, since I had no other choice that would let me live, I pulled out my gloves and popped two pills into my mouth, setting off Hyper Dying-will mode. I made sure I could easily reach Natsu's box which was dangling off a chain from my pants. And with that, I charged towards the scarred man, resolve burning brightly. I knew that this training would be like hell on earth. I knew it would probably break most of my bones and leave scars that would never go away, but I had to. If this was the only way to defeat Byakuran, then so be it. I couldn't just stand by and watch my friends get hurt. This time, nobody would have to sacrifice themselves like Yuni had. This time, everyone would come back home safe.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

So here I was, helping Kyoko and Haru clean up our dining area, which was currently as messy as a pigsty.

Apparently the Varia ate at our place with us today since Xanxus just happened to blow up half of their "base" while he was training/fighting/trying to kill Tsuna. Oh? The famous Varia quality is blowing up half a building by accident? I would hate to see what would happen if they just happened to mess up for some strange reason. I chuckled a bit at my sarcastic joke.

Well, at least those psychos ate earlier and left, so we wouldn't have to deal with them now. God, I could deal with Fran and Belphegor, but please, ANYTHING but Lussuria. I already had a lifetime's worth of scarring memories from the trip to the beach a couple months ago.

Everything was peaceful at the dinner table for once. Although we were a bit squished since Dino was here for once instead of training Hibari, it was nice I guess. We laughed, we made small talk, we insulted each other; it was like the old days. Well, until someone broke out the "soda."

Looks like Xanxus conveniently forgot a bottle of alcohol on the counter. Great, he just had to get them drunk, didn't he? Was this revenge for something? Or was Levi just really forgetful? Ah, whatever, we're screwed now.

"_Juudaime, would you…hic! Like some__ soda?"_ asked Gokudera, hiccupping while offering a suspicious bottle to his boss. Tsuna started waving his arms everywhere in refusal.

"_G-Gokudera-kun! I-I-I'm too young to drink!"_

"_Aww… this ain't alcohol. Hic! It's grape soda…__ You'll love it Juudaime!__"_ Gokudera's face was flushed. Well, looks like we found the lightweight drinker of the group. Dang, I thought it was gonna be Hibari.

I looked around the room at the chaos that was drunken Mafioso. Thank god Kyoko and Haru already went to bed. Same went for the kids too. Chrome had already gone as well. Meanwhile, Ryohei was asleep in his chair, occasionally waking up every couple of minutes to yell something completely random with a "to the extreme" at the end, only to fall asleep once more. Tsuna and Yamamoto were sober, as they didn't have any. Dino was angrily shouting and cursing at a chair. Gokudera was offering Tsuna suspicious drinks that reeked of alcohol. And to end the crack party off, guess which CEDEF member was drunkenly rapping in Italian, Shakespearean English, and Japanese?

Yeah, I know. I'm wondering who the hell taught Basil how to rap too.

God, for the first time that month, I was glad Len wasn't here. I shudder when I think of what a fangirl could do with a room of drunken Reborn characters. I had witnessed firsthand what a she was capable of when I told Len that the exchange students from the other school were selling Doujinshis or something. She literally opened her window, slid down that pipe thing on the side of her house, and ran down the road faster than I could put down the phone after she hung up. I could literally see dust clouds rising from the direction of her place. And to think, I was the athletic one. She couldn't even climb a rope or slid down that pole at the playground, so I wondered how she got down so fast.

After a few minutes of watching, I got out my camera, left it on the counter, and set it to record everything that happened so I could show it to Len later. She would kill me if I didn't. I walked out of the room just as Gokudera managed to get some of his magical soda down Tsuna's throat, the latter spazzing and trying to spit it out, failing. For the rest of the night, the sound of screaming, rapping, swearing, and tables being thrown echoed throughout the base. I silently thanked Dino for making the bedrooms soundproof before I took off my headphones and glasses, brushing my teeth then dozing off…

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

Where… Where was I? I felt dizzy, like I was about to barf. My head felt like it was going to split in half from the headache I had. Last night we were eating dinner… then what? Most of the stuff beyond that was a blur. I tried to get up, only to hit my head on something. I looked up. Eh? I was under the kitchen table? I crawled out and looked around the room. Looks like I wasn't the only one that slept in the kitchen/dining room. Basil-kun was asleep in a chair, Onii-san was sprawled out on the floor, Dino-san was stuck between a cabinet and the freezer, and Gokudera-kun was actually in the cabinet. Yamamoto-kun was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the counter to get something for my headache, only to bump into Allen, who was doing something when a camera.

"_Ah! Sorry Allen-kun."_ I bowed in apology.

"_It's alright."_

"_Umm… do you know what happened yesterday?"_

"_You guys accidently drank Xanxus' wine. Man, you were crazy last night. You were stripping, trying to hit on Dino…"_

"_HIIIIIIEEEEEE! I WAS?"_ I blushed at the thought of that.

"_Nah, I'm just messing with you.__" _He said, chuckling._ Don't worry; the girls don't know a thing. Reborn sent them out to go shopping for groceries and stuff__ earlier. The headache medicine__ is in the top shelf on the right. You n__eed help cleaning up?"_ He said, pocketing his camera and dragging Dino-san over to a chair so he could dust him off and literally shake the cobwebs from his head. (Or at least, we hoped they were cobwebs…)

We spent the next hour cleaning up, and waking everyone up. Training was cancelled for the day, as most of us had hangovers. It was pretty awkward for Reborn, Bianchi, and Allen-kun to explain to the Varia… But for once, we had a day off. Well, I'd rather have a hangover any day than have Xanxus attempt to blow me up like he did last time we were "training."

Seriously, I don't think trying to feed me to lions is training. (Well, if you don't count Reborn, that is…)

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

Phew, there's another one done. I've always wanted to get them drunk…

Welp, don't forget to review~ Ciao ciao!


	20. Unknown Informant

Decided to skip most of the training arc so we could get straight to the action. So next chapter some actual action will probably happen. It's not like much would happen other than Tsuna or Allen talking about how they trained…

–gets shot by Allen-

God, wouldn't you rather have your abilities revealed in battle rather than you ranting about it? So far for the romance poll, 4 out of 7 people want oc x canon. In that case, who x who? PM me some suggestions, as I honestly can't decide. But they have to be straight. And it's only going to be mild, not a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

Reborn does not belong to me. I own only my OCs.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

I walked down the halls of the underground base, towards Spanner's workshop area. The blond mechanic had arrived in town the same time Reborn had, and we found him wandering the streets a few days ago. Since he was in his future form in the background, he was in his future form right now, like the Varia and the Millefiore.

A few minutes ago, Basil said he called me down there. For what reason, I had no clue. Since I was heading down there, Kyoko and Haru gave me a plate of rice balls and some green tea to give him as a snack. I knocked on the door of his workshop. Since I received no response, I just let myself in. Spanner was over at a workbench working on something while his mini-mosca just stood on the sidelines. I left the plate on a desk on the side, and sat down on the bench next to it.

If my memory was right, Spanner made his work his first priority, so I had to wait for him to finish, since he probably wouldn't notice anything else in the room until he was done whatever he was doing. Since that could take anywhere from five minutes to five hours, I took out my PSP, and started playing whatever game I had stuffed into there last. Oh, it was Persona 3. Never got the chance to play it yet, but heard it was good from some of my school buddies.

A while later, Spanner finally lifted his head from his workbench and slid his goggles off his eyes and onto his head. He threw his old lollipop stick out and got a new one from the mini-mosca before speaking to me. I turned off my PSP as I listened to him.

"_Ah, you're here. I have something for you."_ He walked over to his workbench, picking up a small blue case. He passed it over to me. I opened it up.

"_You… You made contacts?"_ I said, examining the little things in the case.

"_Yeah. Reborn-san said that you're blind without your glasses, so I made these. There's a built in targeting system too. It's a lot less complicated than Vongola the Tenth's, but it'll help you lock on to targets in battle. Why don't you try them out?_

"_Sure but, how do I put these in?"_

"_Like normal contacts."_

I raised an eyebrow._"And how do I put those in?"_

"… _Take off your glasses for a moment and go sit in that chair. I'll help you."_ He was on the verge of facepalming. So what? I just didn't know.

I took them off and put them on the table while Spanner took off his gloves and washed his hands. Following his instructions, I sat down. But as soon as I planted my behind in the chair, metal cuffs shot out, preventing me from moving.

"_Sp-Spanner! What are you—"_

"_Calm down. It was kind obvious you were going to start squirming like the Vongola did and hurt yourself. I've made the contacts as thin as possible so they won't hurt__. Just stay still, alright?_" He took one out of its case and walked over so he was in front of me. Slowly, his finger with the contact on it advanced.

…

…

…

… **SPANNER YOU LYING BASTARD THAT HURT LIKE HELL! GODAMMIT GODAMMIT GODAMMIT GODAMMIT GODAMMIT GODAMMIT-**

Well, after a couple minutes of mental swearing and expressions of pain, we finally got them in. I stopped rubbing my eyes, and opened them. Woah, everything was clear. It was like watching life in extreme high definition. I couldn't even begin describing it. Although it hurt to put them in, it was well worth it. I no longer needed my thick glasses. And there was no way to reverse this on the battle field unless I took them out. (Which I would never.)

I turned to Spanner.

"_Thanks so much for the contacts, I really appreciate it!"_

"_You're welcome."_ He looked around the room, seeing the snacks I had brought. _"Oh, thanks for the tea."_

"_No problem!"_

I looked around getting an idea. Spanner loved Japan, and was an Otaku, right?

"_Hey S__panner, have you read these mangas?"_ I pulled a bunch of random shounen manga out of the bag I always carried.

"_Yes, I have. The plot in that one is really confusing, but it's quite good."_

"_Yeah, I know! And it was so sad when Hikari died for Kyosuke's sake!"_

_The two continued their conversation for several hours, until it was time for dinner._

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

"_Dame-Tsuna, you have a meeting with an informant in an hour. Get going already."_ Reborn said, watching as Leon began producing Dying Will bullets. The little chameleon was currently in the form of an electric pencil sharpener, bullets coming out of the place you usually put the pencil in as Reborn slowly turned the handle. It looked silly, like a children's cartoon/

"_Eh? With who?__"_ I didn't recall making any appointments with anyone, so Reborn must have done it.

"_Someone named Tsubaki. His hideout is on the outskirts of town. He requested to speak to you alone, so you__ better bring your gloves and pills just in case anything happens. Your guardians and I won't be able to back you up this time, so you're on your own." _he said, turning Leon into a baton and pointing at a place on the map.

Following his orders, I double-checked my pockets for my weapons, and headed out through hatch D, which was the closest to Tsubaki_'_s place, according to the GPS I was given. After walking a few minutes, I came across the place on the map. I looked up from the GPS Spanner gave me to see a plain white building, with nothing but a pair of black doors with a red flower on them. There wasn't even a single window. The building looked strange against the colourful sunset. I was about to walk over and knock on the door, but when my knuckle made contact with the door, it just opened on its own, like it had been purposely left unlocked. Oh god, that's not a good sign. This place seriously gives me the creeps. It's almost as bad as Kokuyo Land. (But at least I know my way around that place.) I shuddered, because the room was so cold.

The interior of the room was dark, lit only by a few candelabras here and there. The room was empty, save for a plush tan-coloured armchair in the corner, and the occasional pedestal-like structure to hold the candles. There was another door at the back of the room. I scanned the room for anything I could have missed. Eh? There was something white on the floor at my feet. I picked it up. It was a messily folded paper plane. I must have stepped on when I had entered. The word vongola was on it, so I unfolded it, as it was obviously meant for me.

_Wait on the couch for a few minutes. I'll see you at 6 pm._

I checked my watch. Hmm, still another ten minutes or so. As I sat down on the couch, I heard the noise of ripping paper or fabric coming from the back of the room. Strange, but I'd rather not go investigate. After a couple minutes of fidgeting with my lucky charm I got from Kyoko-chan, the back door opened. Summoning up the tiny bit of courage I had left, I walked in.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

The one day I think I can get a break, a certain kid just had to trip and drop a certain bazooka. God, the twenty-year-later Lambo was easily one of my favourite characters, but his child version was just plain annoying. It amazed me how Kyoko and Haru could put up with this every hour of everyday. Wait a minute. I shook my head as the smoke cleared. I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that when I just got nailed by a magical time-traveling bazooka. So with that in mind, I examined my new surroundings.

I was sitting at a desk, loads of papers in front of me. I looked around the room. I could see an open door nearby, leading to a bedroom. I picked up some of the papers. Wait, what was this? They had complex diagrams of human organs and notes I could barely understand, even though it was in my own handwriting. Well, judging by the looks of this place, I got into medical school and I was currently in the dorms, studying like there was no tomorrow.

Knowing my luck, there was probably an important exam tomorrow. I put the papers back on the desk, and looked around "my" room. Hm, a couple grad pictures, an honour roll certificate, but nothing unusual. I sighed and walked back to the desk. Wait a minute. The desk drawer was sticking out. I opened it. A dusty picture lay inside. I rubbed off some of the dust it. I could just barely, see the faces of Len, Tsuna, and myself. Len looked about the same age as she was in my time, so this had to be from the present time. But since I had no memory of this, it must have happened a little bit in the future of my time. I decided when to dust off mor—

A cloud of pink smoke engulfed me suddenly. Looks like my five minutes were up. Aww, just when we were getting to the good part. Well, at least I had unearthed some good news. One, if I got into medical school. (Yay, my parents wouldn't kill me!) Two, Len would be alive after we saved her from the Millefiore. Well, that was a good thing to look forwards to, right?

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

Tsubaki was a strange person. I was expecting an adult man, but I got someone quite different. When I walked into the room, all that was waiting for me was a boy sitting at a table. He looked about fifteen or fourteen, and was about the same height as Hibari-san. He wore dress pants, a black shirt with a white vest, and a fedora, giving him the appearance of a bartender somewhat. I could see spiked blond hair sticking out from under his hat, contrasting with his dark brown eyes. But overall, he looked normal, or at least, as normal as Mafioso get.

"_So, we finally get to meet face to face, Vongola."_ His voice was slightly deeper than mine, and he spoke with an accent. Sounded kinda Russian to me. It seemed a bit strange though.

"_You said that you could help us."_

"_Yeah, that's what I told you.__" _He picked up a document on a table nearby, reading it while talking. _"__According to what I've found out so far, a young girl known as Len disappeared on a night in early December, and__ was kidnapped by Torikabuto, the mist funeral wreath. Later that month, she contacted the Chiavarone Grill-house, requesting help, and an order of meat, only to be intercepted and disconnected by Byakuran. Am I right so far?"_

"_Yes." _Although I was surprised he found out that much, I certainly didn't show it on my face.

After that, he spent the next half hour discussing multiple theories of the location of Millefiore base, pulling out random photographs to support those theories. Although it looked like I could trust him, something seemed off. My hyper intuition must have been telling me something, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what. I continued to listen to Tsubaki when an alarm started ringing. He pulled out a plain pocket watch, closing it after checking the time.

"_Looks like our time is up Vongola. Excuse me, but I have important matters to attend to."_ he said, gathering the photographs and slipping them into his pocket. He walked over to a table at the back of the room, getting his fedora.

"_Alright then. Thank you for your information, Tsubaki-san. But before you go, may I ask you a question?"_

"_Hn? Sure, go ahead."_

"…_How did you find all of this information about the Millefiore?"_

He paused, saying nothing. He turned around, the candle light giving his face an eerie light, as he starred directly at me for a moment before replying in English.

"That's easy, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's because I am from the Millefiore."

And with that, he vanished into the darkness, without a trace of his existence.

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

I finally finished this chapter, and introduced a new character in this conflict. If you want to know who he is, just wait until future chapters. It was hard ending this without making it too awkward. Well, as usual, thanks for reading this chapter, and don't forget to review.


	21. A Rising Sun

Well, since the last chapter was mostly to thicken the plot and add some detail and a new character, this time we'll just get straight to the action, as you guys probably want to see everyone's new abilities they learned from the Varia. Well, although I only have a few of them made up, but I promise you'll get to see virtually all of them in due time. So, since I have received no suggestions for pairings, there probably won't be any unless its crack, or another one of my random whims. Sorry I took so long to update.

GODAMIT I HATE THIS CHAPTER. IT ALMOST SENT ME INTO WRITERS BLOCK MODE.

I do not own Reborn. I own only my OCs.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

It all started when we were having dinner. While we were just casually eating shrimp tempura, everything suddenly started shaking. The lamps dangled side to side, things started flying off the counters; you get the idea.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Gokudera yelled, trying to balance himself.

A beeping noise was heard from a speaker as Giannini spoke.

"_J-Juudaime! There's something happening outside in town! Please go check it out!"_

With that, everyone immediately headed to the nearest exit, and ran out the back door of Dino's place. On the north side of town, near the downtown area, something was rising out of the ground. Although I didn't know what it was, it felt like an earthquake. I couldn't see it that well, so I followed Tsuna into the air, riding on a giant paper crane. The others trailed behind us on foot and box weapon. What we saw was astonishing. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

A giant castle of clear crystal, easily rivalling the Merone base in size, was slowly rising out of the ground, fully formed. The cement roads and building were being knocked aside as if they were on a bed of sand, rather than concrete. People were running everywhere for their lives, innocent bystanders squashed like bugs under the debris alone. The summer sky was dark, ashes falling down like snow while dark clouds swirled above the castle.

This… This was absolute chaos. In in the middle of it, standing at the top of the central tower, were Byakuran and the Funeral wreaths themselves. Like the Choice games, Byakuran was dressed in a funeral wreath uniform. A couple of empty marshmallow bags were at his feet, some blowing off into the distance. Was he mocking us? Cocky bastard.

"_Well, if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun."_ He said, smiling. He had strange blackish-blue lines all over the left side of his neck, and who knows where else, as I had no way of knowing what he looked like under his clothes, nor would I want to.

"_Byakuran! What are you doing_?_ "_ Tsuna yelled, fists clenched.

"_I thought it was about time to stop hiding underground. I've decided to claim this world as my own, with the power of the __Tri-ni-sette and the powers we've gained from the void. Since this city was closest, I thought I'd start with Len-chan's home~"_ He smirked, looking down on us.

"_Where is she?"_ I shouted.

"_Oh? Len-chan? In prison of course. Don't worry, she's being trea__ted well. Why don't you ask her caretaker; he's right behind you."_ He pointed to a building.

We slowly turned around, to see who this person was. However, his identity was quite… Unexpected.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

It... It couldn't be. I knew he worked for them, but why was he involved with Len? I continued to stare at the boy standing on the remains of a building before coming to my senses.

"_Ts-Tsubaki… What… What are you doing here?"_ My voice shook, fists trembling slightly.

"_None of your bus__iness, Clammy." _He smirked, while I twitched at the nickname.

"_Oi, don't call the tenth that!"_ Gokudera yelled, clearly ticked off.

"_Not like you can do anything about it. Anyways, we have business to deal with. Correct, Byakuran-sama?"_

"_That's right, I__ almost forgot!"_ his eyes were wide open, face an expression of comical surprise. _"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll be going."_

The platform below him started going down, like an elevator without walls. The now empty space was covered by another layer of crystal, closing it off. Tsubaki was nowhere to be found. It was just us, the castle, and a whole lot of screaming civilians running around. Everyone else was silent. After analyzing the situation we were in, I decided to take action.

"_Kyoko-chan, Haru, go help Bianchi tend to the wounded."_

"_Yes!"_

And with that, they went over to Bianchi, received first aid kits, and began exploring the city for anyone that needed help. I turned around to face everyone else, which was basically my guardians, Allen-kun, and Reborn. Even Hibari-san was here somehow, lurking in the back of the group, observing the flaming school building. I looked each one of them in the eye before giving my instructions.

"_Everyone, battle positions. We're going to invade the castle."_

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

After finding which lethally spiked side of the castle was the entrance, we walked in. Everyone had their weapons out. The Shigure Kintoki was in sword mode, Gokudera had Sistema CAI on; you get the idea. After bumping into each other for the 87th time and having Uri scratch everyone other than Hibari, Chrome, and Reborn to death, we decided to put away the weapons and just stay on guard instead, to "save energy." Looks like nobody wanted to admit that it was Tsuna's idea, as he was the boss. Typical.

Despite being a giant crystal masterpiece on the outside, it looked totally different on the inside. You'd expect something out of a fairy tale, but we just got a castle that was basically tons of Xerox copies of the room Byakuran was always talking to "Leonardo Luppi" in, complete with the flowers on vases here and there. Looks like someone was original. Ha-ha.

Pathways were closed off by crystal walls, so there was only one path to go; straight ahead. Looks like Byakuran knew what we were going to do. Well, it was obvious enough. If he didn't know that we'd be coming after him, he'd be denser than Kyoko. Now don't get me wrong; I'm not a Kyoko Basher. But seriously, all she can do is cook, clean, cry, and squeal Tsuna or Ryohei's name. And man, was she oblivious. Even after seeing Ryohei fight Lussuria, she suspected nothing. And the time she almost got killed by Tazaru when arriving in the future; she suspected nothing. Godammit, even a rock would have spoken up earlier!

…

…

… Okay, note to self; never tell Ryohei, Len, or Tsuna about this. First one would kill me; second one would never let me hear the end of her taunts, and third would kill me too.

Well, ANYWAYS, back to the castle. After a while, we encountered a really big door. It was a floor high, and had the mist flame symbol on it. Hm, looks like we'd be running into Torikabuto. Tsuna must have been thinking something along the same lines, as we made eye contact, and pushed the door open at same time. The room inside was hexagonal, the walls and ceiling a shiny ebony colour, like a piano. They reflected everyone like mirrors. While on the other hand, the floor emitted a bright glow. The room was pretty large, big enough to battle in, if you only had a few people. And standing in the middle of it, was Torikabuto himself. I guess moths liked bright places.

Suddenly, the voice of Byakuran came over a speaker. As usual, he was cheerful.

"_I see you've run into Torika-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now, put away those weapons; only one of your guardians or Allen-kun will be fighting him."_

Before we could even say anything, someone stepped up to the plate.

"_**I VOLUNTEER TO THE EXTREME!"**_

Looks like things were going to get chaotic.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

"_But wait! Onii-san, you'll get hurt!"_

"_It's alright Sawada."_ He put his hands on my shoulders. _"I'm going to have to go sooner or later, __and I'm the only one other than Hibari who wants to fight. I want to show off my skills TO THE EXTREME!"_

"_HIIIEEEE! Stop shouting in my ears!"_

Byakuran chose that awkward moment to speak.

"Well Tsunayoshi-kun, looks like we have our challenger. Extreme-kun, please walk forward."

Onii-san did so, and as soon as he did, a wall of crystal erupted from the floor, separating us. Almost everyone flinched, with the exception of Reborn and Hibari-san. The former looked the same as always (if not a bit more serious), and the latter was simply bored. Meanwhile, the battle started.

Mist began flowing out of Torikabuto's cloak, filling the room. After a few seconds, he was gone, like he evaporated into thin air. Meanwhile, Onii-san had his gloves and dying will flame shoes out, prepared to guard. Suddenly, sea snakes began shooting out of nowhere. Onii-san reflected them by hitting them back, but they simply disappeared into the mist, only to shoot back out a moment later. The mist began to close in, like a cage. Chainsaws could be seen surfacing, approaching him at a swift pace. Onii-san, noticing this, looked like he was going to do something about it. A large amount of sun flames erupted from his ring, covering his fists. He pressed them together.

"_MAXIMUM BURST!"_ he shouted.

The flames exploded outwards in a sphere, lighting up the room to the point where I had to squint. The mist vanished as it touched the sun flames. It was kind of like the giant mass of flames that appears when the Funeral Wreaths unleashed their open carnage boxes, but minus the spikes, and more gentle, like the warm glow of the setting sun. After rubbing my eyes to get rid of the dark shapes that always appeared after you looked at a bright light, I looked back at the battlefield. It was empty, minus Onii-san. Torikabuto slowly phased out of the floor. The floor seemed to ripple like water as he moved. It was strange to watch. The two fighters just stayed there in midair for a moment, staring each other in the eye. Or rather, eye and mask, as we were talking about Torikabuto here. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Onii-san charged forwards, moving so quickly that it looked like there were four of him.

"_MAXIMUM INGRAM!"_

Torikabuto vanished, making Onii-san miss, crashing into the wall. It must have been pretty hard, as there was barely a scratch on the smooth surface. Onii-san was clutching his fist with a grimace on his face. Torikabuto simply appeared one more. At that same moment, the two decided the same thing.

"_Open Carnage box."_

"_Kangaryuu! Cambio Forma!"_

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

God, finally. That took forever. Torika-chan sounds so wrong… And I made up Ryohei's attack on the spot. Well guys, I have some good and bad news for you. The bad news is that updates will be kinda slow for a while since my teacher is a pain in the butt with all the homework projects, and I need to make last minute things for Anime North.

The good news is that I have a reward for the 48th reviewer. (Lol spanner's number.) I'll write a oneshot for you, with any pairing. Pairings can include any KHR character, and Len and Allen. No others. Must be rated K to T, and no Yuri. I'm perfectly fine with yaoi, as long as Allen ain't in it. (He'd murder me in real life...) I'll pm you as soon as I find out who's the 48th.

Well, with that stuff in mine, Hasta la Pasta until next time folks~ (And don't forget to review. Or we'll send you Allen's cooking in the mail.)


	22. Funny Sunny Day

Still awaiting that 48th review~ This chapter will finish up Ryohei's battle. It's pretty long. I've decided, that after I end this story, I'll write one omake chapter, the epilogue (Which I already have planned out), and perhaps something else if I can think of it. God, it takes so long to make up new moves for everyone. I already had Allen's from the start, but it's hard making new moves for the Vongola. I do have some for Tsubaki though. He's fun to work with. I'm not sure if it's Yuni or Uni, so I'll stick with the former.

I FINALLY GOT MY HIBARI WIG! My hair's short, like shoulder to chin length, so no hairnet required~ But I'll have to style it since it got a little messed up since it was kinda flattened in the mail….

I do not own Reborn.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

The sun and mist flames mixed, exploding soon after. It smelled like fresh paint for some reason. Despite the giant burst of flames, the crystal barrier had no evidence of it; not even a crack. After the smoke had cleared, Torikabuto and Onii-san had changed. Onii-san was wearing his Cambio Forma, a set of pure white boxing gloves and head gear. His skin was glowing, like he was the sun himself. It was my first time seeing it in battle, as when he used it against Kikyo, I was busy protecting Yuni. It looked impressive.

Well, back on topic. I looked over to where Torikabuto was. HIIIEE! HE WAS A GIANT HAIRY BLACK MOTH!

Okay, take a deep breath Tsuna. It's only a moth. ONLY A GIANT PERSON-SIZED MOTH! I tried to close my eyes and calm down, but everything felt like it was spinning. My head pounded, and I couldn't feel the ground anymore. Oh crap, I forgot everything gets messed up when you look at his wings. Well, since closing my eyes wouldn't help, I may as well open them. I took a closer look at Torikabuto. His open carnage box had changed. His wings were black and dark grey, rather than white. His antenna had grown longer, and his hands were deformed like claws. The Millefiore crest on this chest was black instead of indigo, and a giant pattern that looked like a black vine went all over his torso.

In other words, he just looked plain creepy, if not gross. Most of us shuddered at the sight of him. I looked over to Onii-san, to see whether he was affected by this. Surprisingly, he had what looked like a blindfold on. I could see some bandages missing from his hands, so he must have used those, as the bandages on his left arm barely covered his wrists. He was completely still, hovering in the middle of the room. The surroundings twisted, and suddenly I was in complete darkness. I couldn't hear or see anything. It felt like I was falling backwards, into the darkness. I saw a faint light in the distance. I reached towards it. My hand felt a thousand times heavier for some reason.

The light got brighter and brighter illuminating my surroundings a little bit. The light revealed the face of Kyoko-chan. I tried desperately to reach out to her, but something was holding me back. I looked down. Thousands of long arms were wrapped around me. My legs began disappearing into the darkness. Then my hands. Kyoko-chan was gone. I was fading away. I was going to die. I was—

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

"_Tsuna, snap out of it!"_ I slapped the mafia boss on the cheeks back and forth, Lal mirch-style. He had been screaming his lungs out while curled up in fetal position for the couple of minutes minute.

His eyes snapped open, and we just sat on the floor, me holding him by the collar, him staring at me for a few seconds. He finally got the nerve to speak up after a bit.

"_Um, Allen-kun, where are we?" _He asked, looking around.

"_Ryohei's still fighting Torikabuto."_

"_Eh? We're still in the base?"_

"_Yeah. Did you have a 'nightmare' too?"_

He nodded. Just a few moments, ago, I was caught up in the same madness that was Torikabuto's illusions. Wandering amid a field of the cold corpses of my own friends, my hands and clothes splattered with their blood, only to fall into endless darkness. I would have stayed like for quite a while if Chrome had not shook me awake. The young illusionist had her Cambio forma out. With the lenses, she could see through Torikabuto's illusions like a window. Heck, that was like hacking. Man, the things you could do with Chrome's Cambio Forma…

As Tsuna woke up his other guardians, I observed Ryohei's fight. A screaming noise that sounded like Kyoko being tortured was coming from the arena. Ryohei had not moved from his position in the air. The boxer was feeling the space around him, looking like a mime stuck in a box. His hands were radiating a soft glow from the palms, like a soft yellow heat-wave. It looked like he was using his flames like radar, like future Hibari had. He stopped suddenly, turning off the glow. He pulled his right arm back, as if he were about to unleash a punch. His arm seemed to be getting brighter and brighter, as he pulled it back. He suddenly turned towards us and punched the air. A giant torpedo of flames flew in our direction from his fist.

"_MAXIMUM BULLET!"_

Just as the flames were about to hit the barrier, Torikabuto appeared, breaking the illusions and returning us to reality. Ew. He splattered against the barrier, leaving behind smear marks when he peeled himself off. Correction; attempted to peel himself off. His wings grew some strange substance that looked like moss or mold due to the sun's activation properties, leaving him stuck. Ryohei charged forwards, flying shoes on full blast. The sun ring vomited up another mass of flames, enveloping his arm and growing until the flames were the size of a bench. It reformed, creating a huge fist of pure sun flames.

"_**MAXIMUM IMPACT!"**_

The entire building shook from the force. The crystal cracked slightly. The light was blinding. I could barely keep my eyes open. When the light faded, there was nothing left of Torikabuto but a cracked black mask on the ground, soon crumbling into ash and being blown away by the air conditioner in the wall. How sad, to be defeated by an air conditioner of all things. I was tempted to laugh at the sight of this, but we had a bandaged boxer to patch up first. The crystal barrier disappeared into the ground, so everyone ran over to help Ryohei, with the usual exception of Hibari. Yamamoto lent him a shoulder, and Tsuna and I patched him up. He wasn't too injured, but exhausted from using too much of this flames.

One of the ebony walls slid upwards revealing another hallway. The door we came from had closed, covered with a layer of black crystal. God, where the heck did they get all the crystal to make this castle? But then again, they were underground. But I don't recall having a million tonnes of the stuff in the area. Knowing Byakuran, he probably found a way to make the stuff or get it imported. Well, not my castle, not my problem.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VI****I-VIII-IX-X**

We walked down the long hall ahead of us, finally arriving at another giant door. This time, it had a Sun symbol on it. If my memory was right, the funeral wreath inside would be Daisy, the one that Hibari-san defeated. I think Dino-san said he turned into a lizard or something. Well, at least he was one of the weakest ones, as he didn't have a dinosaur box. I guess the same applied to Torikabuto. Hm, so we were facing the weakest members first…

…

…

… Wait, if those two were weak, then how strong would the rest of them be? Torikabuto was easily twice as strong as last time we had seen him, and he would have almost defeated Onii-san if he had not learned how to sense illusions from Fran. I shuddered, thinking of the possibilities. If we had not been through the living hell that was Varian training, we would have been toast by now.

Suddenly, Reborn jumped up from his seat on Allen-kun's shoulder, kicking me in the back of the head.

"_Ow! Reborn, what was that for?"_

"_Stop ranting and open the do__or already, Dame-Tsuna."_ He pointed a gun at my forehead.

"_HIIIEEE! Okay, okay, just stop reading my thoughts!"_

"_I'm your home-tutor; it's my job to know what you're thinking."_ He said, in an innocent tone, gun still trained on my head.

Well, I had no way of escaping, so I may as well do what he wants. And we needed to open it anyways, right? On the count of three, I pushed open the door with Allen-kun. It wasn't too heavy or anything, just really big. After getting it open, everyone walked inside.

In contrast to the dark ebony of the previous room, this one looked like the inside of a cave, with a big hole in the center of the ceiling, showing a bright blue sky. Wait a minute, wasn't it night time outside? But then again it was the Millefiore. I continued to look around, taking in my surroundings. The cave was huge, with a pool of sunlight in the middle, a couple meters away from us. The room itself seemed circle shaped. Crystals littered the ground and walls. There was a large one in the sunlight, sparkling like a diamond. As our group continued to enter the room, the door closed behind us. Well, that wasn't a good sign.

**M-****E-G-A-N-E**

"_Uwah! Lambo-sama sees a shiny rock!"_ yelled a certain cow child, squirming out of Tsuna's arms and running towards the center of the room, towards the crystal.

"_Come back here stupid cow!"_ Gokudera shouted, chasing after Lambo.

Gokudera, having legs that were longer than Lambo's entire body, quickly caught up with Lambo, holding the kid by his afro and arguing about who-knew-what. It would have been funny, if it weren't for the magical crystal barrier that the ground produced, separating them from us. A buzzing sound came from a speaker in the corner, before Byakuran voice came from it.

"My, my, it looks like we have two volunteers today. Isn't that wonderful, Daisy-chan? Why don't you come out of the shadows? ~"

The mentioned funeral wreath walked out of the shade at the other side of the room. He was paler than previously, his skin littered with black tattoos that looked like stitches. The stuffed rabbit he carried with him was bloodstained.

Holy crap… how was Lambo going to survive fighting a zombie?

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R-E-N-D**

And we have the next fight confirmed. Well, I don't have anything to rant about at the moment. Well, don't forget to review guys. And the omake is slowly being written…


	23. Omake Part I: Dangerous Bet

Crack time. Serious crack time. I had quite a bit of fun writing this. This will be in the POV of Len, Allen, and Tsuna. I haven't written in Len's POV in the story for a while. She's still in Millefiore base. Oh well, we have to finish the battles first anyway. This Omake will be in two parts. I know this chapter is REALLY short, but it's an Omake so… Yeah, I'll make the second part a nice length.

Warning, Len drops an F-bomb in this.

Reborn does not belong to me. I own only my Ocs Len and Allen. (Take that Allen~ I OWN you.)

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

I tossed my backpack on my bed, sitting back in my office chair. After a long week of tests and projects our teacher decided to have us do at the very last minute, it was finally the weekend. I could finally kick back and relax for once...

"Allen!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. "There's a phone call for you!"

I sighed. God, can't I ever get a break? I already have to deal with insane Mafioso at school. I picked up the phone, leading back in the chair and sticking my feet up on my desk, as if it were a recliner.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Allen, it's me; Len. I heard from Taylor you were going to that competition next Sunday. Dude, is this true?"

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

She hesitated before speaking. "… Um, dude, your cooking nearly blew half of your place. I don't think they'll be able to handle it, much less eat it…"

"Hey, it isn't THAT bad!" I retorted.

"Che, says the person who burned himself making instant ramen." She deadpanned, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Sh-shut up! That was an accident!" I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

We continued mocking each other for a while. It wasn't really serious, or else one of us would have hung up. It was more like a friendly rivalry. Well, I was happy I had her as a rival rather than an enemy. Trust me, whatever you do in your lifetime; you NEVER want a fangirl as your enemy. I had seen the horrors of what hid in that black hole of a USB by looking at her computer screen when she wasn't paying attention one time in class. OH DEAR GOD MY EYES BURNED. And from that day on, I had a very strong fear of the thing known as Shounen-ai, otherwise known as yaoi. I shudder every time I heard that word. I mean, I'm not a homophobe. It's just the fangirls that scare me.

"Well, since you feel so strongly about your cooking, why don't we make a bet, kiddo?"

"Tch, fine with me. But seriously, stop calling me that. I'm only a few months younger than you, y'know…"

Hm, now to think of something as a penalty for the loser. Hm, I feel ticked off, so humiliating her would be hilarious. Now that I think about it, I haven't actually seen her be embarrassed. She's either her usual cheerful self, pissed off, high on fangirl euphoria, or in creepy yandere mode. Kissing someone sounded pretty embarrassing, so I jogged my memory for someone I could use for this bet. Hm, she's probably would love the guardians, so that wouldn't be much of a bet. Ugh, it was hard to think of a KHR fangirl's least favourite character. Len liked every character from Alaude to Levi, so it was hard to think of someone. After thinking for a moment, I finally found the perfect candidate for this. She hated him as much as Hibari hated Mukuro. He was perfect.

"If I win the competition, you're kissing pedo-spade."

"Godammit, you just HAD to pick him, didn't you? F-fine then, but not on the-"

"On the lips."

**"…DUDE, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE. THERE IS NO BLEEPING WAY I'M G-"**

"Oh yes I did, and there's nothing you can do about it. After all, you're the one who suggested this little game, right?" I could feel a smirk forming on my face. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**O-T-A-K-U**

That fucking bastard. He just had to pick Daemon Spade. While one part of my mind was thanking the gods that he didn't pick someone like Shamal, the other part was bloodthirsty, seeking revenge. And unfortunately for the bastard I call Allen, the latter was dominant. I cleared my throat before speaking to him once more.

"Hm, in that case, I have a good idea."

"Oh, let's hear it then." I could hear just the slightest bit of hesitation in his tone of voice.

"Well, if I win, you're going to spongebath Lussuria. Well, I have to go now, so see you at the contest~"

I hung up before he could respond. This bet was serious. No matter who won, someone was going to be scarred for life. And I wasn't going to let him win, at almost any cost.

**PART I END.**

Let the games begin, my dear friend. Guys, I have to type this, or else my mind will turn into applesauce from writing too many battles in a row without anything in between. And I don't think you'd want that to happen.

Just saying, but here are the character numbers for Allen, Len, and Tsubaki.

Allen – 7

Len - 39

Tsubaki - 93

Allen himself picked his, I just picked something random for Len, and I did the same kind of thing for Tsubaki…


	24. Omake Part II: Contest, Begin!

Jesus Christ, I haven't updated in ages. I'M SORRY WITH MY DYING WILL! I apologize for putting this on hiatus without any notice. Recently, I've been bombarded with homework since school's ending, but since it's summer break for me now, I'll actually be able to write. Now the only problem is my attention span… I can't go on the computer without being distracted by Zerochan, roleplaying, or checking my email every five minutes just in case someone updated something. And when I finally get down to work, my mind is full of KHR shounen-ai, not ideas for this story. (I think I should stop reading doujins before bed…)

**Don't worry 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat, I'm still working on your one-shot.**

Oh yeah, by the way, I discovered that Kusakabe is 93, so Len will just be len, and Tsubaki will just be Tsu. Meh.

Since it's been a really long time since I last updated, this chapter is extra-long.

This Omake is not part of Canon. In here, assume that Allen can speak Japanese, and Tsuna knows that Allen and Len know about the Vongola. (I mean, how else would they be able to ask him to get Daemon Spade?)

Reborn does not belong to me; I own only Len, Allen, and Tsubaki.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

It was the day of the competition. I was sitting at a station, decked out with an oven, sink, a microwave, and some other stuff you'd find in a kitchen. The other contestants were separated from me by curtains, which would only be lifted when the MC started introducing us, starting the competition. I waited for a while, until the lights dimmed, and a spotlight turned on, revealing our MC. Oh, it just some random student teacher. Since I can't remember his name, I'll just call him Joe for now.

"Okay, so it's time to start the competition!" The audience cheered in response. "Okay, so first of all, for those of you who don't know what this is, this is our annual neighbourhood cook-off, and today our contestants will be cooking their best dish for the judges. To start, let's introduce our contestants, as we've kept them waiting for too long!"

The curtains were lifted, revealing everyone. The judges table could be seen at the far side of the room, but they were still hidden by curtains. I looked around the room as Joe introduced everyone.

Bianchi was at a station opposite the room from me, right next to Tsuna. I wasn't really surprised that the former was there, but the latter? Len must have forced him, or guilt tripped him. Oh well, he is Useless-Tsuna, so he won't be much of a threat. Looking around the room, I spotted Yamamoto and Basil on the other side of the room. Well, Yamamoto would be hard to beat, but he only knows how to make sushi, and I have no clue what Basil can do. After Joe introduced everyone, he walked over to the judges table. The judges were hidden behind a set of curtain at the moment, but the curtains rose, only by one, as Joe began introducing the judges.

"Our judges are students who've helped out a lot in the clubs this year, one parent volunteer, and a special guest. Our first judge is student council treasurer; Hayato Gokudera!"

That wasn't surprising. He was pretty popular in school, so when someone decided to enter his name in the student council election for fun, most of the girls voted for him. It was actually quite funny, since he didn't even show up on election to make a speech like the other candidates. At the moment, Gokudera was fuming, since he wanted Tsuna to be a judge so he could impress him. Unfortunately for the silver-haired bomber, Tsuna was easily the least likely person to be a judge, since he didn't do any extracurricular stuff. Also, he was a participant, so obviously he couldn't judge. There go your fanboy fantasies, Gokudera.

"Our next judge is captain of the baseball club, Taylor Long!"

Oh, it was my friend Taylor from math class. Now at first, most would wonder why he's the captain instead of Yamamoto. To be honest, the two of them may as well be twins. They look the same, they both love baseball, and they're the best baseball players our school has. The only difference is that Taylor was a few inches shorter, wasn't as oblivious as Yamamoto, and was infamous in our school for the time he wrote a forty-two page report when the teacher asked for seven or eight pages. Good times, very good times. You know, something has got to be seriously messed when a kid's infamous for a science report. Bet then again, this IS our class. I mean, come on, our least interesting kid is a freakin' mafia boss.

"Our third judge is one of the parent volunteers; … Mr. Lussuria." Joe said, after examining Lussuria for a moment and trying to figure out what gender he was. Quite an awkward scene.

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

The man on the stage continued to introduce the judges. I wasn't really surprised that Gokudera-kun and Taylor-kun were chosen, but Lussuria was… unexpected. I could see Allen-kun shaking like a leaf, as his table was pretty close to Lussuria, and said Varia officer seemed to be blowing kisses. Creepy. I shuddered, Allen-kun shaking so hard that his table was vibrating.

"Our next judge is manager of the Drama club, Fran… um, there seems to be a mix-up as there isn't a last name on these cards…"

A tumble-weed blew in the wind, the awkward atmosphere affecting all. After a minute, the man realized there was still one more judge.

"Sorry about the mix-up. Before we begin the competition, we have a special guest judge; the yearbook club photographer; Lenne Nguyen!"

Allen-kun did a spit-take, spewing his water all over his counter top.

"YOU'RE A JUDGE?" He yelled, pointing a finger.

'Well, yeah. The yearbook committee needs pictures, and it's not like anyone else wants to run around the school doing this. Besides, I wanted to see you fai—I mean win." She said, elbows on the table while she rested her chin in her palms. She smirked.

"It's nice that you're supporting our contestants Judge 5, but please wait until the competition starts before giving any comments."

"Aww… fine then Mr. Miller." She rolled her eyes.

"With that out of the way, let the cook-off begin!"

**O-T-A-K-U**

Since it'd probably take them a while, I decided to have a nice conversation with Fran, who was currently spacing out. He transferred in recently. At the moment, he was clad in a black t-shirt, dark green cargo pants, and his usual frog hat. Even at school, he didn't take it off; he cast an extremely weak illusion to fool the teachers, as it was against the rules. It was so weak, even a normal person like me could still see his hat. At times I questioned exactly what was under that frog hat. A pineapple hairstyle? (Well, Mukuro IS his teacher after all…)

"… _Y'know, Fran-kun, you have one of Belphegor's knives sticking out of your ass."_

"_Oh. Thanks."_ He said in his usual monotone, plucking out the blade. He bent it, tossing out of a window directly behind us. Another one soared back, hitting Fran in the back of the head. A certain prince could be heard from outside the building, ushishishi-ing. I could hear squalo yelling something at him in the distance. Judging by the volume, Squalo was more than a kilometre away. After weeks of pranking the albino shark, I got used to his voice, to a certain extent. (Because there is no natural way to get used to Squalo's yelling.)

"… _He really hates you, doesn't he?"_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_So why'd you join the Drama club anyways? No offence, but I have no clue how you act with a poker face like that."_

"_I was the only one that didn't burst into giggles during the first audition. Looks like nobody can resist when the drama teacher is playing Juliet, and you have to play Romeo in that balcony scene. "_

"_Dear god, that's like putting Levi in a dress and proposing to him."_ I said, eyelid twitching.

"_Yeah."_

"_Argh… My brain burns just trying to think of that."_

I rubbed my temples. Dear god, I think I just brain bleached myself. I continued to attempt to erase the image from my head, until I smelled something good. I looked over at the cooks. They were almost done, most of them just adding last minute garnishes and sprinkles of seasoning here and there. I looked at the digital clock on the wall. There were only a few seconds left.

"_Five… four… three… two… one…"_

"**BEEP!"** rang the alarm, signalling that the cooking portion was over. Mr. Miller walked back over to our area from his seat near the door.

"Now that our enthusiastic cooks have finished their culinary masterpieces, our judges will now evaluate them out of five stars. Number one, please make your way to the judges desk."

Bianchi walked up to our area, pushing a meal cart with five dishes. It looked like angel hair pasta with some kind of tomato sauce. It would have looked quite good, if it weren't for the purple miasma seeping out of it, that is. Thank god I brought some pepto bismo. On the opposite end of the table, Gokudera was already clutching his stomach.

I picked up my fork, and began to eat.

…

…

… Huh, this tastes like my grandpa's cooking, but better. A hell lot better.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

I waited for the judges to finish eating. Since it was Bianchi, we got quite a few results. Gokudera was green, shuddering as he swallowed. Taylor had just finished, and was taking what looked like stomach ache medicine. Lussuria looked pale, but he was otherwise okay. (As expected of the Varia.) Fran looked the same as always, and strangely enough, Len seemed perfectly fine. I guess it was probably the food poisoning resistance she had built up for the last few years by eating at her grandfather's every weekend or so. She also said it was from eating my cooking as well, but I didn't believe her.

After they finished eating (Or going to the washroom to barf), Bianchi's score was announced. Ones from Gokudera and Taylor, threes from Fran and Lussuria, and an unexpected four from Len, giving her a total of 12/25. Considering her food was leaking purple mist everywhere, that was a pretty good score.

Tsuna was called up next. I couldn't really tell what he made, since it was pretty much burned to a crisp.

Well, it wasn't surprising when he got the lowest score of 5/25. Same old No-good Tsuna.

Basil presented the judges with some kind of ancient Japanese dish, and earned himself a decent 17/25. I have no idea what he made, but it smelled like seaweed, and wasn't sushi. Speaking of sushi, that's exactly what Yamamoto made. As the judges ate it, most of them grunted sounds of approval, with the exception of Gokudera, who was ticked off as usual at Yamamoto. He got the highest score so far, 20/25.

When they called me up, I clenched my fists for a second, releasing them and taking a deep breath. This would be the moment of truth. If I got a higher score than Yamamoto, I would win, and I'd be safe. However, if I lost, then I would lose my sanity, and pride as a male.

Godammit.

**O-T-A-K-U**

I stared at the monstrosity of a rice omelette that was sitting on my plate. It looked normal, but as soon as I poked a few holes in it with my fork, grey smoke came out in a mini-mushroom cloud. The rice inside looked perfectly fine though. It looked perfectly fine, but somehow I don't think grey smoke that smells like ashes and charcoal is a good sign. After eating his cooking before, I should be alright. I've survived his previous attempts at cooking, so why should this one be any worse?

I picked up my spoon, and tried some of the rice.

…

…

…

**DEAR GOD, WHAT IS THIS CRAP? IT TASTES LIKE ACID TOPPED WITH SHIT SAUCE AND ROTTING TOMATOES WITH A SLIGHT DASH OF USED SOCKS AND A SHITLOAD OF HOT SAUCE. HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE MAKE RICE AND SOY SAUCE TASTE LIKE SPICY ROTTING ROCKS? **

I reached for my sign that said "1". However, all of my signs were face down. I grabbed the nearest one, holding it up. The other judges did the same. After Mr. Miller wrote it down, everyone ran to the fountain to gorge themselves on water to rid themselves of the taste of Allen's cooking.

By the time we all got back to the table, Miller was about to announce the winner of this year's contest.

"The winner of this year's annual cooking competition is…"

He paused dramatically.

"Entry number 5, Allen Ta!"

My jaw dropped, along with all of the other judges but Fran. We picked up the sign we had raised earlier, before dashing to get some water. My eyes widened when I realized I had held up a five. I looked at the other judges. They had pretty much done the same thing.

Oh crap… If Allen won, that meant I'd have to kiss Daemon.

Shit.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

After almost everyone left, I walked up to the roof with Tsuna and Chrome. Chrome was there since we needed the Vongola ring of mist, and Tsuna was there to make sure nothing went wrong. (Well, there IS a reason why the fandom considers him a pedo.)

I kinda felt bad, since she'd have to kiss her least favourite pedophile. Well, she loved most of the KHR cast, so I had little choice when it came to punishments for bets we could make. Well on the other hand, she had more ideas than I would think possible. But then again, she's the one who spends study period writing yaoi fanfiction. Dear god, one time she threatened me that she would write an M-rated yaoi fanfic about me. You have no idea how thankful I was when she said she was joking. Thank the gods that most of her more "dangerous" punishments are usually empty threats.

**O-T-A-K-U**

As I leaned on the fence around the roof, staring at a building in the distance, I heard the sound of the door opening. I turned my head to see Allen, Tsuna, and Chrome. Hm, so it was finally time for my penalty. To be honest, I used to like Daemon as a character, until the Shimon arc. He just went from melon with pedophile tendencies to melon-headed perverted stalker pedo.

"_Let's get this over with, already_." I grumbled, obviously in a bad mood from the contest. The taste of Allen's omelette still lingered in my mouth, even after downing a hell lot of wasabi.

"_Nufufu… I never knew you hated me so much, Len-chan."_

I turned around, only to find myself face to face with Daemon himself. He smirked.

"_Eh? Who the hell gave you permission to add chan, you damn Melon-head?"_

Daemon's new name echoed multiple times, the melon himself twitching slightly.

"_Dude, just bend a bit so we can get this over with already. I have things to do, and you have business with Primo and Alaude or something, right?"_

"_If you say so."_

I closed my eyes, waiting for the torture to begin.

_Gasps were heard as the two kissed._

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

"_Woah… she actually did it…" _I said, raising an eyebrow.

The two remained connected for a few more seconds, until Daemon suddenly pushed her away, grimacing and wiping his mouth.

"_You… What did you last eat? It tastes repulsive!"_

"_Oh, just his cooking and some wasabi_." She replied, pointing at me.

Daemon's face was an expression of pure disgust. He looked at me for a second. He then disappeared in a giant mist flame, like he did in the anime during the inheritance arc.

Len walked over, scowling. She was blushing as well.

"_Are you happy now, bastard_?" She said.

"_Why are you blushin__g?"_ I asked.

She crossed her arms, looking away from me.

"… _It was my first kiss."_

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides.

"_Pff—That just made it ten times better! You should have seen the look on your face!"_

"_Shut up."_

I continued laughing.

"_Allen, unless you shut your trap within the next 3 seconds, I'll write smut about you and Lussuria."_

"_As if."_

Her dark brown eyes narrowed as she pulled out a small notebook from her pocket, along with a pen.

"_Let's see, we'll start with the uke being __chained to the bed, completely nude…"_ She said, writing some sentences into her book.

"… _Wait, you're actually serious about this?"_

"… _He'll start fondling the uke's thighs, and __stick a finger in that place__… The uke will moan into the seme's mouth…"_ She continued, ignoring me. Chrome, who was looking over Len's shoulder, was currently blushing like a tomato.

"_I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP!"_

"_I refuse."_

_And thus, the day ended with a vengeful otaku being chased around town by a certain megane. Luckily for the megane, he managed to stop her. However, the otaku forced him to read her latest literary masterpiece, and thus, he was scarred for life._

_The end._

**O-M-A-K-E-.-E-N-D**

Hm, that took me a freakishly long time.

The next chapter might take a while, but it's likely that it'll come out before the end of august. I'm considering doing a Hetalia letter fic using my OC, the Arctic. Any thoughts guys?

I can't think of anything else important I should say… Oh well. If you have any questions, pm me, and I'll answer as best as I can.

Don't forget to review~


	25. Of Thorns and Gods

Hello, and welcome back dear readers. Sorry I disappeared for a couple months. I won't give you any excuses or long author's note, so here's your new chapter. Translations for the attack names will be in the author note at the bottom.

**An important note: This story will be renamed "Rip in Reality**". I finally found a better name for it. So don't be surprised if it changes within the next month or so. Also, I'm thinking about editing the previous chapters…

Reborn does not belong to me.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

Before anyone could do anything, Daisy whipped out a box weapon, inserting his ring and releasing a sun element Rhino. It charged at Lambo and Gokudera head on. But it only bounced off Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I barrier.

"_Che, it's going to take more than that, bastard! Flame Thunder!"_

A blast of flames flew at Daisy and his box weapon, resulting in an explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, there was not a single wound on the funeral wreath. Daisy looked his usual paranoid self. The rhino collapsed, turning into a pile of ashes. Daisy showed no emotion even though his box weapon was destroyed. He slowly reached towards his shirt, opening it up and showing the box lodged in his chest. He inserted some flames into the box, resulting in an explosion of sun flames.

"_Get behind the shield already!"_ Gokudera pulled Lambo by his tail as the circular shields protected them.

Even with multiple shields lined up to protect them, the two were still pushed back by the powerful blast. I could feel the walls shaking. When the smoke had cleared, we could see Daisy again. He looked the same as his original carnage box, except most of his scales had turned black, and he had the face of a lizard instead of a man. The sun flames flowing out of his shoulder pad things had strange black particles in them as well. Could they possibly be related to those black marks?

"_G-gotta… Stay… Calm…"_ Lambo trembled, his face pale. He clung onto Gokudera's leg, nose running.

"_Oi, don't wipe y__our snot on me!"_ Gokudera yelled.

Lambo didn't budge. The little cow was holding onto his leg for dear life. It seemed like he was on the verge of wetting his pants.

"_Damn it, Uri, Cambio forma!"_

The storm kitten jumped onto his arm, a flash of light appearing along with the Vongola crest. The next thing I knew, Gokudera had a large bow on his arm, made of what looked like bone with blood red tips. The string was coated in storm flames. It was the one and only G's archery. Dang, it looked even more badass in real life than in the manga.

Gokudera turned around to aim his bow at Daisy, but he dodged so quickly he was a blur. He dashed into the darkness of the outer edges of the cavern, somehow camouflaging even though he had bright yellow flames pouring out of him. (How he did that, I had no idea.)

He suddenly jumped out of the dark, slashing at Gokudera before the storm guardian could turn around. He disappeared back into the dark while Gokudera clutched his bleeding arm, the same arm that was supporting his Cambio forma. There was a deep slash mark on his leg as well. He lit up his sun ring, using the flames to stop the bleeding temporarily. Since his sun flame was pretty weak compared to his other flames, it didn't heal him as fast, and he still looked like he was in pain.

"_Damn… Where the hell did that bastard go?"_ he said, looking around the room. _"And stupid cow, when are you going to do something?"_

"_L-Lambo-san isn't sc-scared… L-Lambo-san is d-d-definitely not scared of the l-lizard…"_ The cow child stuttered. Tears and snot flowed down his face like a river as he shook in fear.

Daisy chose that moment to suddenly appear directly in front of Gokudera, readying a fist for a punch. Gokudera blocked the blow with his bow, getting knocked backwards, his back hitting the giant crystal in the middle of the cavern quite hard. He coughed out blood, wiping his mouth afterwards. He looked around for Daisy. The reptilian man was currently flying around the room, a yellow blur amongst the cavern edges as he wove in and out of the darkness and light.

"_The bastard's too fast! I'll have to slow him down, but… how?"_

**I-II-III-IV-V-VI-VII-VIII-IX-X**

After Gokudera-kun looked around the room, he finally noticed the river of snot and tears Lambo had smeared on his pant leg.

"_Ugh, get off me!"_

He shook his leg, Lambo flying off and hitting a medium sized crystal, his body sliding down to the ground. It looked really painful.

"_G-G-Gotta stay calm…"_ Lambo muttered, in fetal position on the floor.

Yellow eyes in the darkness could be seen, travelling towards Lambo. The little cow would be in Daisy's clutches within the minute if he or Gokudera-kun didn't go anything. Gokudera-kun's leg had a deep gash in it, slowing his movements.

"_Shit, I can't get to him in time, and the lizard bastard's gonna rip him to pieces!"_

He looked around the cavern, until he realized something. He turned back to Lambo.

"_**Oi, Stupid cow! Do you ever want to see Juudaime's mama ever again?"**_ He yelled as loud as possible.

Lambo heard him, his eyes watering as he probably though about my mom. He had not seen her ever since we were warped to this world, so he probably missed her a lot.

"_N-Never see mama…?"_ He shook madly, a spark of lightning flames staring to appear from the ring lodged in his hair. It suddenly sky rocketed as Lambo began to cry. _"I… I…"_

"_**I… I WANT TO SEE MAMA AGAIN!"**_

He pulled out his and box weapon, putting the two together. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room, blinding me temporarily. When my eyes recovered, I looked back at Lambo. He was clad in a strange shield with the Vongola emblem, which I assumed was his Vongola gear. He was still crying rivers upon rivers of tears.

"_I won't let you take Mama away from me! __**Fulmini Spina!**__"_

Six tendrils of lighting flames shot out from his shield, going in all directions. They bounced off the crystals, until they were all headed towards one person; Daisy. The lightning went through his torso and limbs like spears, leaving holes in their path, electrocuting him in the process. He was stunned for a while. This was Gokudera-kun's chance to finish him off. The silver haired guardian pulled back the string of his bow was far as he could, all five of his rings lit. Energy gathered, creating a giant arrow of pure flames.

"_Take this, __**Tempesta di Dio!**__"_

The arrow flew at Daisy, faster than a missile. He exploded, the crystal wall shaking. There were even cracks at the edges. He screamed as he was burned by the flames. When the smoke cleared, he was collapsed on the ground, ring cracked in two, and he was in human form.

Gokudera looked at him while he leaned on a crystal for support, holding an unconscious Lambo with his free hand.

"_Did we do it...?"_ He looked like he was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Daisy did not move. However, something weird happened. The black marks on his body began growing, the pattern spreading throughout his body, as if it were alive. He bled from his ears and eyes as he writhed in pain. It was a gruesome sight. After vomiting up a large amount of blood and black liquid, he jerked up, and then suddenly stopped moving completely. His entire body had turned black, as if he were made of charcoal. He began crumbling, his body breaking down into what seemed like sand. Within moments, there was nothing left of him but a pile of dust and sand, just like Torikabuto.

The barrier lifts soon afterwards, signaling the battle was over. I ran over to Gokudera, supporting him with a shoulder and helping him walk. Onii-san began healing his wounds with his flames. Reborn jumped down from where his was sitting, and faced Gokudera-kun and Lambo.

"_Well done you two. Take a good rest; you'll need it for the battles ahead."_

"_Yes, Reborn-san."_ Gokudera-kun replied.

"_Hey Reborn,"_ I began. _"What happened to Daisy?"_

"_I don't know for sure. But it seems to have something to do with the black marks the funeral wreaths have. But whatever it is, it's deadly. It's worse than anything I've encountered so far. It's far worse than the poison from Shamal's mosquitos…"_

"_Y-Yeah, it looked like it was alive."_ I shuddered, recalling the memory.

"…"

Reborn didn't respond, still deep in thought.

**M-E-G-A-N-E**

After patching up Gokudera and Lambo, we looked around for the next door. The ground suddenly started shaking. The giant crystal in the middle of the room began splitting open, a light coming out of it to reveal a set of stairs leading to a door one floor down. We went downstairs.

We walked through the empty halls in silence, until Tsuna spoke up.

"_Hey, Allen-kun."_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_Er… Just wondering, but how did you meet Len-san?"_

"_Yeah, how the hell did someone like you meet that woman?"_ Gokudera added.

"_Well… Let me think…"_

When exactly did I meet her? I know it was less than 5 years…. Oh, wait, I remember now, it's coming back to me.

"_Well, I __think I might have seen her a few times around the town or in my class in grade five, but I only actually started talking to her in grade six. At first it was just awkward small talk, but after a while we became friends. I would help her out when she neede__d it, and she would do the same for me. Although she got into a lot of trouble, we had fun together." _I found myself grinning as I reflected on the past.

"_Oh… I see. That's nice."_ Tsuna smiled.

"_Che, I still don't see how you're related to that crazy girl."_

"_Gokudera-kun, it's not nice to call her crazy!"_ Tsuna said, sweatdropping.

"_I apologize, Juudaime!"_ He bowed, hitting his head on the floor multiple times.

"_H-Hey! You don't need to hurt yourself!"_

And thus, the two began an endless pattern of apologizing. I didn't really mind. It was nice to see they were acting like themselves for once, ever since we had begun the invasion. It was fun, laughing with them. It really was like a dream, being able to be with them every day; to be able to be with people I had always dreamed of meeting.

But… all dreams must come to an end one day. They would return to their own world sooner or later, and we would say our final farewells. I had always prayed that day would never come, but deep down, I knew it was true. I just couldn't accept it. I couldn't believe they were leaving. In the past few months, they've become like family to me. I don't want them to go, but I know they must.

I guess I'm finally starting to grow up. I've started to realize what reality truly is;

_Dreams snuffed out by fate._

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R—E-N-D**

Lambo and Gokudera's attacks translate to Lightning thorn and God's storm, just in case you were wondering.

The ending's a bit depressing, isn't it? Oh well. I guess I've become a bit cold and lonesome lately… And Allen needs some character development?

Welp, I'm probably gonna disappear into the interwebs for another couple of weeks. See you guys later, and don't forget to review as always.

Thanks.


End file.
